


Драбблы (Glee)

by yolo_jackie



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 15,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Секрет

**Author's Note:**

> Китти/Марли, супергеройское АУ.

Фэм Фаталь легко щелкает кнутом в ожидании: сотрудники банка уже давно обездвижены, деньги упакованы в крупные сумки, а все кабели связи перерезаны — некого позвать на помощь. Они готовы к отступлению, но Фэм Фаталь всё равно ждёт чего-то. Её люди нервно топчутся на месте, не смея намекнуть своему главарю, что им пора смываться, — это так забавно, когда они начинают дергать плотные маски на лицах, выдавая с головой свое состояние — и Фэм Фаталь закатывает глаза. Ну какие же идиоты, думает она, и зачем только держит их при себе.

Издалека доносится вой сирен, и Фэм Фаталь улыбается в предвкушении: она знает, что за ним последует. У неё суперслух: она слышит, как копы, будто муравьи, копошатся вокруг здания, создавая оцепление, а низкий гул и вибрация выдают присутствие вертолета. Фэм Фаталь ждет. Не прокуренного голоса комиссара Хадсона, который доносится к ней через рупор, с предложением сдаться и не усугублять собственное положение. Не бесшумного, словно призраки, отряда перехватчиков Харта, что само по себе уже смешно, ну потому что — бесшумный отряд перехватчиков? Серьёзно?

Хадсон продолжает говорить. Сдавайся, Фэм Фаталь! Ты окружена, Фэм Фаталь, тебе не покинуть здание! Она бросает короткий взгляд на часы на стене напротив: пора.  
— Берите деньги и выметайтесь, — командует она, взмахнув рукой. Её головорезы мигом подрываются со своих мест и вытягиваются по струнке.  
— Но… А как же?..  
— Я сказала, уходите, пока не поздно. Пока они не просекли, что у нас есть еще один путь к отступлению.  
Её правая рука — Джейк — видимо, хочет сказать еще что-то, но они уже слишком долго работают вместе, так что он просто молча отдает команду, на ходу подхватывая одну из сумок.

Деньги уходят — заложники остаются с ней: таков план. Пока эти мычащие тупицы находятся рядом с ней, копы не посмеют предпринять ничего действительно радикального. Самое радикальное, на что они способны в этой ситуации, это… А вот и она.

Мерный стук каблуков разносится по холлу. Фэм Фаталь оставила не только запасной выход для своих людей, она позаботилась о запасном входе для Женщины Ярость.

Ярость смотрит на неё так, будто ей жаль Фэм Фаталь.  
— Сдавайся.  
— И ты туда же? Ваш репертуар каждый раз не отличается разнообразием, ребятки.  
— Отпусти заложников, — настаивает Ярость. У неё мягкий, такой мягкий голос, и очень красивые волосы.  
— Можем поторговаться, если хочешь, детка, — ухмыляясь, предлагает Фэм Фаталь. — Но меня не интересует миллион баксов и вертолет. Миллион я сегодня уже взяла, а вертолет, судя по звукам, у вас дрянной и расписан всякими глупостями вроде «служить и защищать».  
— Ты предпочла бы «наказывать и порабощать»? — интересуется Ярость, и Фэм Фаталь издает короткий смешок.  
— Смекаешь.   
— Что тебе нужно?  
— Хочу знать секрет.  
Они обе даже не сразу замечают, как начинают кружить друг вокруг друга, почти не обращая внимания на то, что происходит вокруг.  
— Я, например, потеряла девственность с плюшевым медвежонком, — продолжает Фэм Фаталь, пожимая плечами. — А чем ты можешь поделиться с общественностью?   
Ярость молчит, но взгляда не отводит, давая понять, что не собирается играть в эти игры. Фэм Фаталь украдкой оборачивается, чтобы проверить, готов ли запасной выход из здания, и когда кожей ощущает отмашку, которую дает Джейк, запуская передатчик, ловко спрятанный под спандексом, она говорит, прежде чем прыгнуть в люк:  
— Еще увидимся, Ярость. Я найду тебя.

В конце концов, это должно быть несложно.  
Женщина Ярость никогда не прячет своего лица.


	2. Молчание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Курт/Сантана. 4ый сезон.

Курту всегда казалось, что для Сантаны эпоха коротких юбок закончится с окончанием школы ну или колледжа, на худой конец. Он понимает, что ошибся, когда Сантана, бесстыже сверкая нижним бельем, выкладывает свои смуглые голые ноги на стол.  
— Ты не могла бы?.. — Курт делает неопреленный жест рукой, который вполне может означать и "убери ноги со стола, Сантана", и "убирайся к чертям, Сантана". Весь фокус в том, что Курт и сам не уверен, какой смысл вкладывает в свои слова, намеренно не заканчивая предложение, а потом блинчики на сковородке начинают требовать повышенного внимания к себе, и Курт оставляет пустые, бессмысленные рефлексии ради блинчиков с начинкой. Сантана с любопытством рассматривает ногти, покрытые ярким бирюзовым лаком.  
— Какой же ты скучный, Хаммел, — усмехается она, будто намеренно игнорируя его слова.  
— Прости, я где-то потерял свой клоунский колпак, — фыркает Курт и поворачивается к Сантане, чтобы таки спихнуть с силой её ноги со стола и поставить перед ней чашку кофе. Кожа у неё теплая и гладкая — это Курт отмечает про себя почти рефлекторно.  
Сантана дожидается, пока он сделает первый глоток.  
— Нам однозначно надо перепихнуться.  
Курт слишком джентльмен, чтобы поперхнуться своим кофе, но напиток вместе со словами Сантаны обжигают ему язык и горло. Он смотрит на неё растерянно, удивленно, даже немного обиженно, а вот Сантана наслаждается произведенным эффектом.  
— Я гей, — напоминает ей Курт, нахмурившись и отставив свою чашку подальше. Пожалуй, он вернется к кофе, когда у Сантаны иссякнут гениальные идеи.  
— Я тоже, — пожимает плечами она. — Неужели мы с тобой будем следовать каким-то глупым стереотипам? — Сантана ухмыляется хищно, и где-то внутри у Курта скрёбется догадка — почему всё именно так. Курт ничего не отвечает, потому что подозревает, что в этом нет смысла. Сантана не станет слушать: она из тех людей, которые показываются на пороге со словами "Я переезжаю к вам", и никто при этом не смеет ей возразить. Из тех людей, которые, сидя рядом за завтраком, положат руку тебе на ширинку, ловко расстегивая её, и ты отчего-то застынешь на месте, не решаясь дёрнуться. Курт закрывает глаза и цедит сквозь зубы:  
— Она не вернется к тебе только потому, что ты внезапно снова стала по мальчикам.  
В ответ Сантана только сильнее — почти зло — двигает рукой, и Курт разрывается между двумя желаниями: оскорблять её всеми доступными ему способами или просто попросить не останавливаться, и Сантана умело читает его между стонов:  
— Давай, Хаммел, скажи, как тебе нравится.  
Курт малодушно выбирает молчание.


	3. all hail Dalton king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> себлейн. таймлайн - третий сезон.

Некоторые вещи неистребимы – это первый урок, который ему преподает Далтон. Например, слава Блейна Андерсона, например, эти шепотки по углам, когда все думают, что он не слышит, например, это странное тягучее ощущение, которое появилось внутри, осело в нем, словно соль в слаше. Себастиан Смайт не знает, от чего нутро скручивает так отчаянно, так беспокойно – до этого он знал только утреннее похмелье и то ли предвкушение, то ли послевкусие хорошего секса.

Непросто изгнать дух Блейна Андерсона из стен этой школы.   
Себастиан пытается быть хорошим экзорцистом, но чувствует, что получается лишь дрянной эрзац. Он может рявкнуть Ворблерам на правах солиста, чтобы те не смели даже упоминать имени чёртова Андерсона; и тогда они то ли с сожалением, то ли с жалостью – да кто их разберёт! – послушно склоняют головы, выглядя при этом так, будто он только что отобрал их любимые конфеты. Когда Ворблеры наконец затыкаются на счёт своего бывшего солиста, Себастиана ждёт неприятное открытие: теперь раздражающее «Блейн-Блейн-Блейн» скороговоркой звучит в его собственной голове.   
Из своих мыслей изгнать дух Блейна Андерсона оказывается еще сложнее.

Впервые посетив бойцовский клуб Далтона, Себастиан разочарованно и вместе с тем деланно равнодушно слушает едва ли не полуторачасовую легенду о вкладе Андерсона в это место, и затем те же полтора часа мутузит грушу в гордом одиночестве.  
«Сука, почему же ты везде?» - думает Смайт, а потом мыслей не остается.

Андерсон кажется идеальным – от макушки до носков туфель, и от этого Себастиан думает, что его попытки повторить путь Блейна в этой школе – Сизифов труд, потому что сам Себастиан настолько несовершенен, что даже считал это своим достоинством в недалёком прошлом.  
С Андерсона хочется сбить эту идеальность: холодный и солёный слаш в лицо должен был стать отличным катализатором, но, похоже, идеальность Блейна не вступает в подобные реакции. Себастиану хочется найти что-то, что может вывести Андерсона из равновесия, найти какую-нибудь засохшую рану и содрать с нее кожицу, просто чтобы посмотреть, что будет.

«К концу года я заполучу Блейна», - повторяет Себастиан сам себе то же, что когда-то сказал Хаммелу, но куда менее уверенно.  
«Нет», - отвечает он себе же – опять-таки, то же самое, что сказал Хаммел, но куда короче, и без стервозных выражений на гейском личике.

\- Просто дай мне шанс, - говорит он, надеясь, что «Хорошо» в глазах Блейна ему не почудилось.


	4. Шестой день

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Купер/Блейн, АУ, R, квазиинцест, ангст

Когда Купер уезжает в Калифорнию, Блейн сбегает с последних двух уроков, чтобы они могли попрощаться, хотя больше всего на свете ему хочется выдумать десятки отговорок и не прийти. Чем ярче воображение рисует скрип гравия под колесами отъезжающего такси и собственную просьбу — «напиши, когда приземлишься», — тем сильнее соблазн сослаться на несуществующую контрольную.

Блейн опаздывает: куртки Купера уже нет на вешалке, а его комната заперта на ключ, но Блейн всё равно тихо скребется в дверь, пусть и знает, что открывать больше некому.

Остаток дня его телефон надрывает слух тишиной.

**

В первый же день Блейну снится, что брат весело рассказывает ему о Лос-Анджелесе, режиссерах и съемочных площадках, о том, как хорошо работает его личная методика актерского мастерства, о том, что он уже купил себе гавайскую рубашку («ну и что, что Калифорния, Блейни, не будь занудой!») и обязательно привезет ему такую же, когда вернется домой.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, — на кастингах дикая конкуренция, нужно показать всё, что умеешь. Я верю, что всё дело в пальцах, именно в них.

Первое, что делает Блейн, проснувшись, — это пытается дозвониться старшему, но не может найти номер Купера в телефонной книжке.

Он никак не может вспомнить, когда же успел его удалить.

**

На второй день Купер нахально подмигивает ему из зеркала, и от неожиданности Блейн роняет на пол баночку с гелем, а затем резко оборачивается, но взгляд выхватывает лишь пустоту.

— Я здесь, — смеется Купер позади него. — Смотри на меня, — и Блейн подчиняется. — Мы ведь не просто братья, верно? — отвечает Купер на невысказанный вопрос «почему я тебя вижу?» — Мы единое целое. Ты — это я, Блейн, и наоборот.

Блейн подходит ближе к зеркалу, осторожно прикасается ладонями к стеклу, смотрит в голубые глаза брата и не чувствует в себе сил отвернуться.

Если это сон, то он не хочет просыпаться.

**

На третий день Купер сидит в кресле в углу комнаты и листает журнал.   
Блейн подходит к нему, и брат откладывает «Vogue», чтобы дотронуться его щеки, и ощущение пальцев на коже настолько настоящее, что Блейн невольно вздрагивает.

— Ты когда-нибудь спал с девчонкой? — спрашивает Купер, и Блейн отрицательно качает головой в ответ. — Здесь, в Калифорнии, — продолжает он, сжимая плечи младшего руками, касаясь лбом его лба, глядя ему прямо в глаза, — они все такие податливые. Я вхожу в них, словно нож в масло, и они текут и просят еще, и это Лос-Анджелес, Блейни, тут действительно нужно показывать всё, что умеешь. Я верю, что всё дело в пальцах, именно в них, — говорит Купер, отпуская плечи Блейна, проводя руками вниз по спине.

Блейн молча притягивает Купера к себе и утыкается лбом ему в грудь.

**

На четвёртый день Блейн не может уснуть, и Купер насмешливо предлагает спеть ему колыбельную.

В его версии Hungry Like The Wolf появляются чуть рычащие нотки, Блейн улыбается уголком губ, ловя на себе пристальный взгляд брата, и закрывает глаза. Матрас слегка прогибается под чужим весом, и Блейн чувствует, как Купер нависает над ним.

— Я голоден, как волк, — шепчет он Блейну на ухо и накрывает ладонью его пах, оглаживает сквозь ткань, поддевает пальцами пояс пижамных штанов, чтобы приспустить их вместе с бельём.   
— Давай же, — Блейн шипит сквозь зубы и шире расставляет ноги, когда рука старшего касается его члена. Ему будто бы неловко сохранять напряженную тишину, замешанную на их общем мокром, горячем дыхании.  
— Нет, — тянет брат, нарочно медленно двигая рукой, и Блейн подается ближе к нему, предлагая действия и свое расположение. — Совсем не умеешь терпеть, — хрипит Купер.  
— Совсем, — отвечает Блейн и спустя пару толчков кончает Куперу в кулак.

Купер опускается ниже, прижимается лбом к бедру брата, вдыхает легкий запах его спермы, издает едва слышный смешок, и утром этот смех всё еще звучит у Блейна в голове.

**

На пятый день за завтраком Блейн заявляет, что Купер — хреновый старший брат, если до сих пор не позвонил, но в ответ мать с отцом лишь переглядываются, и на кухне воцаряется неловкое молчание. Блейн хмурится, явно не понимая, что такого сказал, и тишина в комнате становится настолько густой, что трудно дышать, — до тех пор, пока мама обеспокоенно не говорит:

— Блейн, сынок, у тебя нет старшего брата.

**

После этого всё становится на свои места: комната Купера оказывается закрытой кладовкой, на единственной совместной фотографии Блейн теперь совершенно один, и с полок пропадают диски Duran Duran.

— Чёртов ублюдок, — рычит Блейн, разбивая кулак о стену. «Ты оставил меня одного», — вот что значит этот удар на самом деле. — Это свобода, Дороти, — тихо бормочет он сам себе. — Маковое поле позади, — убеждает он себя, перевязывая руку бинтом, но почему-то не чувствует облегчения.

Купера нет — и никогда не было — и именно это ощущается самой неправильной вещью в череде неправильных вещей в его жизни.

Блейн так и не смывает кровь со стены, позволяя ей почернеть.

**

На шестой день в зеркале позади себя Блейн видит Купера и решает его игнорировать, но в просящем взгляде брата читается — «обернись» — и когда Блейн упрямо не сдвигается с места, Купер сам подходит к нему, ласково ерошит ему волосы и говорит:

— Не бойся, я никуда не уйду.


	5. ignore the smoke (and smile)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Квинн/Сантана, Сантана/Бриттани.  
> таймлайн — начало третьего сезона, skank!Квинн

У Квинн розовые волосы, смятая пачка сигарет в сумке, тату Райана Сикреста на пояснице и взгляд словно терять больше нечего.

(эту новую Квинн Фабрей очень хочется ударить, и не то чтобы раньше она не вызывала таких чувств)

Сантана представляет, как костяшки пальцев проезжаются по скуле, сдирая с неё вместе с кожей этот величественный вид, с которым она умудряется ходить по школе. Сантана думает: это пройдет, как прошла беременность, — оставив после себя пустое чрево и пустые глаза.

(у неё в шкафчике действительно хранится средство для смывки краски, подписанное именем Квинн, но Сантана не уверена, сможет ли им воспользоваться)

Ни для кого не секрет, что женские туалеты в МакКинли превратились в опасную заводь — Мочалки отнимают деньги у тех, кому не посчастливилось с ними столкнуться. Сантане по большому счету плевать на неудачниц, которые останутся без обеда, но когда одна из новеньких в группе поддержки рыдает на плече у Бекки, Лопез понимает, что статус-кво команды болельщиц в этой школе может быть безнадежно утерян.

Сантана находит Квинн под трибунами на стадионе; знак «курение запрещено» давно усеян следами от потушенных окурков.

— Какого чёрта, Фабрей? — шипит Сантана вместо приветствия.  
— Если это твоя благодарность за сожжённое пианино на школьном дворе, то тебе стоит серьезно поработать над своими социальными навыками, — равнодушно отзывается Квинн, выудив из пачки сигарету.

(Сантане кажется, что она до сих пор улавливает запах гари)

— Из-за тебя меня выгнали из хора, — упрекает Сантана, зная, что на самом деле это едва ли вина Квинн.  
— Я сделала тебе услугу, — раздраженно отвечает Фабрей.  
— Не смей больше лезть к болельщицам, — чеканит Лопез, а Квинн выдыхает дымом прямо на неё.

(и дым забивается ей в глотку, жжётся и саднит)

— Не надо указывать мне, что делать, — Фабрей повышает голос, и Сантана знает, что вот оно, слабое место: хочешь — бей.  
— Ты больше не названная королева этой школы, — напоминает она, сложив руки на груди.  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, — парирует Квинн, тушит почти докуренную до фильтра сигарету о знак и уходит, задев Сантану плечом.

(и такое чувство, будто пепельно-чёрную отметину только что поставили на ней самой, — и знак «запрещено» не сработал. Сантана знает, что с этого момента «жертвами» Мочалок будут исключительно болельщицы)

После третьего инцидента за неделю терпению Сантаны приходит конец: разумеется, они не тронут ни её, ни Бриттани, ни Бекки, а тренер Сильвестр слишком занята предвыборной кампанией, чтобы что-то решать, но, тем не менее, Квинн переходит все границы.

(и её все еще безудержно хочется ударить, но теперь её хочется и по-другому: однажды Сантана замечает, как отсвет настольной лампы из цветного стекла падает Брит на волосы, окрашивая их розовым, и после этого они трахаются ночь напролет, и Сантане чудится, что постель пропахла дымом)

Уговорить часть команды покараулить за дверью, пока Квинн будет в уборной одна, оказывается просто: многие хотят поквитаться с ней за унижение.

— Чего тебе? — сосредоточенно интересуется Квинн, не отрываясь от своего отражения в зеркале.  
— Я предупреждала тебя, Фабрей, чтобы ты не трогала болельщиц, — мягко начинает Сантана, приближаясь к ней.   
— Мне плевать, — бросает Квинн, открывая кран в умывальнике. Лопез хватает её за шею, резко наклоняя так, чтобы голова попала под холодные струи.  
— Я предупреждала тебя, — шепотом повторяет она ей на ухо. Странно, но Квинн почти не вырывается, предпочитая сдаться. Это приятно, это так приятно — её несопротивление, что Сантана почти позволяет себе им наслаждаться, сильнее сжимая пальцами шею.

Вода бесцветными узорами стекает в раковину; Сантана ослабляет хватку, позволяя Квинн поднять голову, и наконец-то взгляд Фабрей выражает хоть что-то.

— Достаточно было просто вежливо попросить, — деловито сообщает Квинн, доставая из сумки футболку и вытирая ею волосы. Сантана только скептически фыркает в ответ, стараясь не рассматривать уж слишком откровенно. — Но болельщиц больше не тронут, — Квинн забирает сумку и направляется к выходу. На этот раз плеча Сантаны она не касается. — И да. Это уже две услуги, Сантана.

Фабрей уходит, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
(но запах дыма никуда не исчезает)


	6. Забыть

Бриттани помнит всё.  
Однажды мама шепчет ей, целуя в макушку, что боги падают с небес, когда память подводит их. Бриттани знает, что падать больно, — она в команде болельщиц, а ведь они постоянно падают, — и клянется никогда-никогда больше не забывать.  
Бриттани кружится в танце, земля тихо поёт под её ногами, и тогда она не чувствует усталости; Бриттани смеётся и целует Арти в губы, и целует Сантану в губы; и танцует, пока песни земли под ногами не превращаются в стоны.  
В её мире корень из четырёх равен радуге, а столица Огайо — О, и Бриттани меняет знания на память, и расплачивается обидными словами, которые иголками вгоняются под кожу. Она бережно хранит их все.  
— Как ты можешь быть такой глупой? — зло спрашивает Арти; у него на языке все еще чувствуется сладкий вкус блеска для губ Сантаны, его пальцы пропитаны её запахом, его любовь заражена её любовью.   
Бриттани думает — у Арти просто такое большое, такое открытое, такое доброе сердце, которым слишком легко поймать осколок. Его очки, наверное, треснули, и незаметный кусочек стекла попал ему в глаз, но очки Арти целы, и "Ты глупая" всё еще читается в его взгляде.  
Бриттани думает — что-то, наверное, попало ей в глаз, иначе, почему так больно смотреть? Наверное, что-то попало ей в сердце, иначе, откуда чувство, что кровь теперь бежит по иссохшим трещинам, которые испещрили её, точно стонущую землю.   
Бриттани плачет, и сердце Арти тает, и он просит прощения, мягко стирая солёные дорожки с её щёк, и Бриттани прощает, но слёзы только текут еще сильнее.  
Она бы так хотела забыть, но никак не может.  
Поэтому, когда Сантана говорит — "пойдем со мной, я заставлю тебя забыть обо всём" — и протягивает руку, Бриттани просто крепко сжимает её ладонь.  
Она готова упасть, потому что знает — больнее уже не будет.


	7. Привык сочинять для тебя сны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себастиан/Бриттани, АУ.

«Бриттани Пирс — тупая шлюха».  
По крайней мере, так гласит записка, которую пустили по всему классу; взрывы хохота слышны то тут, то там. Бриттани сидит у окна, задумчиво посасывая кончик шариковой ручки, и не понимает, почему всем так смешно.  
Себастьян хмуро косится на всеобщее веселье, пока к нему не попадает измятый клочок бумаги, который уже успели изрисовать корявыми карикатурами. Азимио рядом роняет голову на руки, глухо фыркая и пытаясь не гоготать.  
— Кто это сделал? — спрашивает Себастьян, рассматривая один из особенно удачно изображенных ракурсов. Азимио, все так же не поднимая головы, что-то бурчит, но у Себастьяна идеальный слух, поэтому из неразборчивого бормотания друга он выхватывает нужное ему имя.

Рик Нельсон сидит в центре класса с видом короля.  
— Эй, Бриттани! — громко зовёт он. — Не хочешь перепихнуться? Я угощу тебя зефиркой! Если хорошенько постараешься, конечно, — Рик ухмыляется, и когда Бриттани смотрит на него, она похожа обиженного ребёнка, а Себастьян терпеть не может, когда обижают детей. Скатанная в шарик записка попадает Нельсону прицельно в лоб, и тот взвывает, скорее, от обиды, нежели от боли.  
— Смайт, ты охуел?! — Рик пружинисто вскакивает на ноги, видя, что Себастьян приближается к нему. — Какие-то проблемы?  
— Да, — мрачно отзывается Себастьян. — У тебя. С прической, с головой и с поведением. А теперь вот еще и с зубами будут, — и в подтверждение своих слов бьет Рика кулаком в челюсть. Нельсон от неожиданности пропускает удар, но быстро приходит в себя, давая обидчику сдачи. Они успевают перевернуть несколько парт, разбросать чьи-то тетради и учебники и посеять панику среди особо визгливых девчонок, прежде чем их разнимают, а учительница геометрии кричит не хуже болельщиц, мол, что за представление вы тут устроили? Себастьян морщится: разбитая губа кровоточит, и уши, кажется, скоро последуют её примеру. Рик исподлобья смотрит на него, давая понять, что они не закончили, но Себастьяну все равно, потому что Брит растерянно стоит посреди класса, сжимая в руке злосчастную записку.

— Ебаный Брюс Уиллис, — ворчит Азимио, когда Себастьян выходит из кабинета директора. — Далась она тебе.  
— Заткнись, Зи, — беззлобно огрызается Себастьян.  
— Пошел бы ты, — начинает Адамс, но ловит предупреждающий взгляд друга и, ничуть не смущаясь, продолжает, — поискал её, что ли.

Бриттани обнаруживается в хоровом классе сидящей на пианино и мотающей ногами в воздухе.  
— У тебя ссадина на лбу, — говорит она, разглядывая свои кроссовки. Себастьян только фыркает в ответ. — И необязательно было это делать.  
— Мне необязательно переводить тебя через дорогу и постоянно снимать твоего кота с дерева, — язвительно парирует Смайт, — потому что, очевидно, с этим ты можешь справиться сама. Как и с тупыми хоккеистами, которые явно изобрели машину времени ради того, чтобы стричься в девяностых.  
— У них тоже есть машина времени? Я думала, она есть только у меня, — разочарованно произносит Брит, и Себастьян вздыхает, мысленно проклиная свой длинный язык.  
— Вставай, — командует он, протягивая руку, — я отвезу тебя домой.

Через пару дней Брит будет прикладывать лёд к новым ссадинам на его лице, а еще через пару — даже это не понадобится, потому что после драк с хоккеистами его заменит слаш, пропитавшийся солью, а Себастьян, сплёвывая кровь на пол, будет слабо улыбаться ей и скажет:  
— Зато теперь машина времени есть только у тебя.


	8. Зеленый свет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Блейн/Квинн.  
> АУ, Блейн - би.

Первое, что узнает Блейн, переведясь в МакКинли Хай, — с Квинн Фабрей ему ничего не светит. Это весьма доходчиво ему сначала объясняет шепотом Сэм, тихонько толкая локтем под бок, а потом и Пак, которому показалось, что Блейн смотрел на её задницу слишком пристально. Господи боже, думает Блейн, вы видели её задницу? Как можно смотреть не пристально? Ему бы пригодилось несколько уроков, размышляет он, лежа в мусорном баке. Кто же знал, что этот Пак окажется её парнем.

Блейн приходит домой с шишкой на лбу: мама обеспокоенно всплескивает руками, отец просто смотрит поверх газеты, мол, наконец-то, сделают из него мужика, и Блейн вовремя прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь резкое в ответ на этот взгляд. Купер только смеётся, проводя пальцами по шишке.  
— Пакерман? — понимающе спрашивает он, и Блейну остаётся только кивнуть.

Он всерьез подумывает о том, чтобы ходить по коридорам школы с закрытыми глазами: дружкам Пака постоянно кажется, что он пялится. Тупые придурки, думает Блейн, со злостью захлопывая дверцу шкафчика, и слышит насмешливое:  
— Эй, новенький, ты не мог бы потише?  
Квинн подпирает спиной соседний шкафчик и окидывает Блейна оценивающим взглядом, и это неожиданно бесит. Она даже не знает его, а у Блейна все равно из-за нее неприятности.  
— Не мог бы, — равнодушно отвечает Блейн, удивляясь, как у него вообще получилось это провернуть. — И у меня есть имя, — бросает он, прежде чем уйти. Английский начнется через пять минут, а ему еще надо добраться до аудитории. И конечно же, он не обернется, чтобы посмотреть на короткую ярко-красную юбку Квинн Фабрей.

В новой школе совершенно не получается быть милым, хотя Блейну очень хотелось. Вроде как жизнь с чистого листа и всё такое, новые друзья, девушка или парень, это уже как сложится. К пятнице он чувствует, что раздражение наполняет его до краев: хорошо, что в спортзале МакКинли с этим можно справиться. Блейн избивает боксерскую грушу, словно пытаясь отправить её в свободный полет.  
— Тебя зовут Блейн Андерсон, — слышится голос за его спиной, и Блейн оборачивается. Квинн сидит, сложив ногу на ногу, а рядом с ней на скамейке пестреют чирлидерские помпоны в бело-красных цветах. Блейн молчит, не зная, что на это ответить и при этом не казаться грубым, поэтому ограничивается кивком и поворачивается к груше. Он не знает, в какие игры Квинн играет, но Сэм достаточно рассказал ему о любимой забаве первой парочки школы: найти наивного паренька, который готов выпрыгнуть из штанов ради того, что у Квинн под юбкой, а потом разыграть сцену с ревнивым бойфрендом и мусорным баком в главной роли. А Блейну за глаза хватило его прежней школы, вот что. Он продолжает бой с грушей, а когда оборачивается в следующий раз, Квинн уже нет на скамье.

Схема не работает, думает Блейн, когда в коридоре его обливают слашем. Глаза начинает пощипывать, и теперь ему надо как можно скорее на ощупь добраться до мужского туалета. Ну или до какого-нибудь туалета вообще, не то чтобы Блейн был очень переборчив в данный момент. Чья-то рука легко ложится на его плечо.  
— Пойдем, у меня есть чистое полотенце, — говорит Квинн, и Блейн решает — какого черта — ему все равно попадает на орехи, даже если он держится от нее подальше, и послушно идет следом.

Квинн молча помогает стряхнуть остатки слаши, вылавливает подтаявший лед в его волосах, и Блейн еще никогда не видел её лица так близко, как сейчас.  
— Прости, Пак иногда перегибает, — поджимает губы она.  
— Вот ему об этом и скажи, — срывается с языка, прежде чем он успевает подумать.   
— Думаешь, не говорила? — вскидывается Квинн и слишком резко проезжается полотенцем по лицу Блейна.  
— Откуда мне знать, — пожимает плечами он и стирает подушечкой большого пальца ярко-красный кусочек слаши со щеки Квинн. Она, кажется, едва дергается от прикосновения, но Блейн предпочитает сделать вид, что не заметил этого. — Спасибо, — искренне благодарит он, натянув сухую футболку, и позволяет себе улыбнуться. Квинн улыбается ему в ответ и кивает.

— Чувак, чувак, ты слышал новость? — вбудораженно дергает его Сэм в столовой.  
— Что за новость? — хмурится Блейн.  
— Квинн бросила Пака!  
— Гонишь! — вклинивается в разговор Арти, сидящий рядом, и все парни за столиком начинают обсуждать свежую сплетню.

В спортзале в этот день на удивление тихо. Блейн думает, что ему стоит взять эти часы на заметку и приходить почаще именно в это время. Злости и раздражения больше нет, поэтому его тренировка не занимает много времени. Когда он поворачивается к шкафчикам, набросив полотенце на взмокшую шею, Квинн стоит прямо напротив него.  
— Уже уходишь? — спрашивает она, будто только ради того, чтобы задать вопрос.  
— Да, — коротко отвечает Блейн и хочет пройти к своему шкафчику, но Квинн преграждает ему путь.  
— Что? — тяжело сглатывая, интересуется он. Во рту внезапно пересохло, и Блейн растерянно окидывает взглядом зал в поисках бутылки с водой.  
— Ничего, — просто отвечает Квинн и подходит ближе. Слишком близко, и Блейн, кажется, пытается не дышать. Квинн молча устраивает ладонь на завязках его серых штанов, и брови Блейна невольно ползут вверх.  
— Я не играю в твои игры, — выдавливает он.  
— Это не игры, — возражает Квинн, пока её ладонь опускается чуть ниже, заставляя Блейна сцепить зубы.  
— Тогда что это? — цедит он.  
— Это зеленый свет, Андерсон, — горячо шепчет Квинн ему на ухо, и Блейну нужен всего шаг, чтобы припереть её спиной к шкафчику.  
В конце концов, его не надо просить дважды.


	9. Хищник

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Финн/Сантана, таймлайн - первый сезон.

Финн Хадсон совсем слаб в биологии, зато кое-что знает об иерархии школы МакКинли и может сказать наверняка: он не хотел бы попасть в пасть к Сантане Лопез. Разумеется, попасть к ней в другое местечко мечтали все парни школы, и Финн не то чтобы был исключением из этого правила, но это не отменяло того факта, что в его порой чрезмерно богатом воображении Сантана стояла на вершине пищевой цепочки, клацала зубами и плевалась ядом. Если бы на уроке биологии Финна попросили назвать хотя бы одного хищника, он бы, не задумываясь, ляпнул "Лопез", а потом ходил бы с расцарапанным лицом. Хорошо, что Финна редко спрашивают на биологии.  
Финн побаивается спать с Сантаной, когда та предлагает. Далеко не на последнем месте в списке причин - то, что Финн смутно догадывается, что всё это - отнюдь не благотворительная акция. Он, может, и слаб в биологии, да и в целом не блещет, но он не идиот.  
\- Хочешь, угощу тебя обедом? - неловко спрашивает Финн, когда всё заканчивается. По правде говоря, он боится, что сейчас Сантана облизнется и скажет что-то типа "Ты - мой обед" и сожрёт его в три укуса. Может быть, в четыре, все-таки он высокий. А Сантана лишь смотрит на него немного удивленно и соглашается. Обед получается не менее неловким, чем секс, особенно после того, как Финн невпопад бормочет:  
\- Спасибо, что подтянула меня по биологии.  
\- Не за что, Франкентин, обращайся, - чуть хрипло смеётся в ответ Сантана, запрокидывая голову. Финн думает, возможно, ему стоит перестать её бояться.


	10. Полынь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Купер/Блейн

Блейн умеет быть очень настойчивым, если ему чего-то хочется — будь то место солиста в школьном хоре, тачка на шестнадцатилетие или секс со старшим братом. В какой-то момент он просто сбрасывает все свои сомнения и отвращение к самому себе, словно змея кожу, и решает: "хочу".  
Купер замечает всё: и то, как прикосновения становятся дольше, и то, как Блейн первым делом всегда смотрит на него, проверяя реакцию, интересуясь его мнением, — разумеется, так было всегда, но вот чего не было — так это этого слишком знакомого Куперу бешеного блеска и восторга в глазах.  
Первый раз, когда Блейн надирается дешевым пивом в баре, негодование в Купере опасно смешивается с предвкушением: он был подростком, он знает, что будет дальше. Купер сидит за письменным столом, перед ним куча каких-то бумажек, и Блейн тянется к нему, наклоняясь и устраивая подбородок на плече брата.  
— Ты что, пьян? — задает Купер, в общем-то, бесполезный и невероятно глупый вопрос.  
— Не-а, — счастливо мотает головой Блейн, и его движения бьются у Купера в грудной клетке. Он мягко отстраняет Блейна и встает из-за стола, теперь возвышаясь над чуть пошатывающимся братом. — Куп, я хочу..., — начинает Блейн, виновато глядя на него, но Купер просто невесомо касается своими губами его губ, и выдыхает Блейну в рот:  
— Нет, Блейн. Так не будет.  
Блейну кажется, что он чувствует слова Купера у себя на языке, и на вкус они — словно полынь.


	11. in between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джо/Квинн. Между 3 и 4 сезонами.

Квинн уезжает в Йель, и Джо покупают новую гитару: "ты достоин лучшего, сын мой", — говорит ему мать, и Джо благодарно склоняет голову, но не прикасается к обновке целое лето. Про себя он называет ее Кью, и три месяца перерыва — отнюдь не случайное совпадение. Джо дает Квинн время — время отрастить волосы, время начать новую жизнь, время найти новых людей, чтобы заполнить пустоты внутри. Джо не уверен, что знает, причем здесь его новая гитара, но чувствует: так надо.  
В середине октября пальцы будто сами по себе пробегаются по новеньким струнам, едва касаясь их, и странная дрожь пробегает по позвонку. Джо не знает, не может знать, что точно такая дрожь — несмотря на километры и часы— только что пробрала и Квинн. Джо неловко оглаживает изгиб гитары большим пальцем — Квинн дергается, словно от щекотки. Джо боем терзает струны — быстро, быстро, еще быстрее — и сердце Квинн заходится диким галопом. Джо начинает напевать какую-то грустную балладу, из тех, от которых хочется вырвать себе сердце, — и Квинн чувствует такую бешеную тоску, что, кажется, готова разрыдаться прямо в аудитории. В Лайме, Огайо, Джо случайно рвет струну — и в Нью-Хейвене, Коннектикут, в Квинн что-то рвется тоже. Когда Джо баюкает свою гитару и обещает себе, что завтра же заменит струну, Квинн кажется, что она слышит его голос, повторяющий: "Все будет хорошо, Кью. Все будет хорошо".


	12. Книга лжеистин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Купер/Блейн

Блейну кажется, что Купер похож на открытую книгу. Все жесты, интонации, взгляды читаются до обидного легко. Единственная загвоздка — и это то, чего о Купере не скажешь с первого взгляда, который обычно туманит восхищение — если Купер и похож на книгу, то только на книгу лжеистин. Блейн определяет эти лжеистины на раз: они в берушах в ушах брата, в его болезненных тычках пальцами (и неважно, что Купер никогда по-настоящему не касается пальцами Блейна, предпочитая пронзать ими воздух, это все равно почему-то чертовски больно), они в его повышенном тоне, они в том, как Купер отводит взгляд.

Блейн знает, что на самом деле, когда Купер не хочет слушать, он включает радио погромче, когда напряжен — всегда запускает пятерню в волосы и хмурит брови так, что между ними появляется смешная складка, которую хочется разгладить, когда хочет, чтобы на него обратили внимание — улыбается так, что невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ.  
Иногда в насквозь лживых книгах нужно уметь читать между строк. Блейн умеет.


	13. Гореть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Финн/Пак, АУ, времена битников, по мотивам фильма "На дороге".

Однажды Финн знакомится с Паком, и с тех пор они неразлучны. Они пьют пиво из одной бутылки, облизывая языками горлышко — облизывая друг другу губы, при этом их так и не касаясь, — затягиваются одной сигаретой на двоих, истаптывают своими неуклюжими пьяными танцами один танцпол, трахают одних и тех же женщин и горят-горят-горят.

Пак никогда не останавливается, никогда не дает времени на передышку: не можешь держать ритм — убирайся к чертям собачьим, ты не нужен здесь. Финн держится, следуя за Паком по пятам, Финн нужен.

Финн часто наблюдает за Паком: тот дёргано танцует, трясет головой, словно пытаясь вышибить из нее последние остатки здравого смысла, закрывает глаза и чуть приоткрывает рот, испачканный ярко-красной помадой; пот стекает по его обнаженному телу, маленькая горячая мулатка скользит по его обнаженному телу, и Пак хватает её за бедра, хватает так сильно, что на смуглой коже проступают следы, и Финн неосознанно примеряет это движение на себя — его бледные бедра покрылись бы фиолетовыми отпечатками от такого обращения, и Финн трясет головой, подражая Паку, пытаясь вышибить из нее эти мысли.

Финн наблюдает за Паком, за тем, насколько он живой, насколько он создает хаос вокруг себя, насколько он полыхает, и думает о том, что когда-нибудь Пак сгорит.  
Финн пишет на клочке бумаги: "Мы все умрем". Однажды так и случается.


	14. on my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Блейн/Квинн. пост-3х14.

Блейн завязывает галстук-бабочку так, словно она его кровный враг: передавливает, затягивает потуже на шее, чтобы стало трудно дышать, потому что собственное дыхание кажется неправильным, пока Квинн живет пластмассовыми трубками, пока её сердце бьется мерными показателями ЭКГ, пока коматозные церберы хранят её сон.

Врачи говорят — она очнется когда-нибудь. И Блейн, сам не зная почему, по понедельникам приносит хризантемы, по средам — тихо напевает новинки топ-40, выбирая среди них самые жизнерадостные песни, по пятницам — рассказывает о школе, хоре, группе поддержки. Наверное, верит, что Квинн его слышит, ощущает прикосновение к своей едва теплой ладони, знает, что кто-то по эту сторону пытается её удержать.

Блейн терпеть не может всё это, но отдается собственным демонам больничных палат: его вечера наполняются тишиной белых халатов, запахом лекарств, ожиданием коридоров, фантомной болью сломанных, но давно заживших ребёр да соленой резью в глазах.

Вскоре синяки на её коже сходят на нет, устало поселившись под глазами Блейна, и он улыбается уголком губ, бормоча:  
— Эй, Фабрей, хорошо выглядишь, — и хотя Квинн все еще не отвечает, Блейн умеет ждать.

Он приносит книги, которые им задают по литературе, читает вслух до хрипоты, до мягкого прикосновения медсестринской руки к плечу, которое неизменно значит одно и то же — "приемные часы окончены", и громко составляет список песен, которые им следует спеть, когда она очнется.

Когда она приходит в себя, Блейна нет рядом — только едва уловимый запах хризантем и фиолетовый отпечаток пальцев на руке, повыше локтя, — словно кто-то держал так крепко, что не оставил другого выбора, кроме возвращения.


	15. Лёд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Купер/Блейн

Купер не разговаривает с Блейном: не здоровается по утрам, не предлагает кофе, не спрашивает, хочет ли он посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм вечером, не интересуется, как дела. Купер не касается Блейна: жмется поближе к стене, когда они пересекаются на лестнице, лишь бы не задеть младшего плечом, не треплет по волосам, не хлопает ладонью по спине в одобрении. Купер, кажется, сжигает все мосты, — ему непозволительно легко удается игнорировать брата так, словно того и вовсе не существует. Единственное, что Купер делает, — это смотрит. Иногда украдкой, думая, что Блейн не видит, иногда — буравит прямо в глаза острым, ледяным взглядом, и Блейн не до конца понимает, что же такого сделал.

Когда Блейн возвращается домой с шишкой на лбу и разбитым носом, Купер вскакивает слишком резко, смотрит слишком дико, сжимает кулаки слишком сильно. Он готов рвать на куски тех, кто это сделал, но вместо этого молча достает из морозилки лед и прижимает его ко лбу брата.   
— Идиот, — беспомощно шипит Купер, и он сам не уверен — о себе он сейчас или о Блейне.   
Купер притягивает Блейна к себе в болезненном объятии, и ему плевать, что Блейн тихо ругается ему на ухо, дескать, больно, вообще-то.  
Пришло время отстраивать мосты заново. Хорошо, что он знает, как.


	16. Радуга

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сантана/Бриттани. Бриттани строит машину времени.

Лето выдается аномально жарким; Бриттани ходит по дому в коротких шортах и ярком топе, открывает настежь окна, пытаясь хоть немного проветрить комнаты, но чаще всего просто впускает внутрь прессованный, горячий уличный воздух, обклеивает Лорда Таббингтона никотиновыми пластырями и ругается, когда Сантана тайком их снимает.

\- Мы точно не в аду? – жалуется Сантана, делая глоток прохладной минералки прямо из бутылки. – Потому что очень похоже, - теперь, когда у них каникулы, она практически всё свободное время проводит дома у Пирсов: читает вслух для Бриттани, и под конец каждой главы ее голос становится хриплым, тихонько напевает, помогая Брит справиться с домашними делами, терпеливо учит Лорда Таббингтона испанскому (потому что Бриттани утверждает, что любой порядочный кот должен быть образован) и заранее придумывает, как бы получше объяснить своей девушке, что её кот - глупое животное с лингвистической неусвояемостью, а все эти занятия – просто издевательство над ними обоими, и Сантана почти уверена, что это незаконно.   
Спросить, откуда Сантана узнала про ад, Бриттани так и не решается.

*

\- Что ты делаешь? – подозрительно спрашивает Лопез, оторвав взгляд от книги.  
\- Это проект «Радуга»*, - сосредоточенно отвечает Бриттани, не отвлекаясь от своих безумно важных дел. Письменный стол завален совершенно бесполезными, на взгляд Сантаны, вещами, но Брит, похоже, видит в них какой-то смысл, пытаясь пристроить огромную линзу на верхушку какой-то странной штуки, вызывающей совершенно не околонаучные ассоциации. – Вторая версия. Улучшенная. Более удачная, разумеется, потому что ею занимаюсь я, - объясняет Брит.  
\- Что за «Радуга»? – уточняет Сантана, откладывая книгу и поудобнее устраиваясь на кровати.  
\- Машина времени, - радостно объявляет Брит. Ей наконец удается прицепить линзу в нужное место. – Мы будем превращать солнечную энергию, чтобы путешествовать во времени. Хочешь попробовать прямо сейчас? – бесхитростно спрашивает она, встает из-за стола и подходит к окну. Сантана тихонько вздыхает, но присоединяется к ней. Линза нагревается, пропускает и преломляет свет, но ничего не происходит. Разве что странная штука начинает немного дымиться, прежде чем Лопез успевает убрать ее с подоконника.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему не получилось, - грустно произносит Брит, разочарованно осматривая устройство. – Я ведь все сделала правильно.   
\- Эй, не расстраивайся. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - Сантана мягко обнимает Брит сзади. – У нас есть куча времени для сотни попыток, а когда нам всё удастся, у нас его будет еще больше.

*  
Они занимаются своими делами: Сантана листает журнал, бездумно переворачивая страницы, а Бриттани тихонько отчитывает Лорда Таббингтона за то, что тот шпионил за Рори.  
\- Ты весь вечер молчишь, - замечает Брит.  
\- Твой кот молчит всегда, - резко отзывается Сантана. – Ему ты не делаешь замечаний. Прости. Просто… Что бы ты сделала, если бы сегодня тебе удалось? Эта твоя «Радуга»? – спрашивает Лопез. – Изменила бы что-то?  
\- Нет, - немного подумав, пожимает плечами Брит. – Всё так, как должно быть.  
\- Хорошо, - слабо улыбается Сантана.

На следующий день – в Лайме дождь.   
И радуга.


	17. more than brothers, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Купер/Блейн

«Эй, мы же братья», — говорит Купер перед отъездом.

На Блейна он едва смотрит — так торопится укатить в ЭлЭй, в бесконечный июль и царство длинноногих цыпочек. С тех пор они не общаются: о том, как складывается жизнь у его старшего брата, Блейн узнает исключительно из родительских восторгов после телефонных разговоров с самим Купером. Ему Купер никогда не звонит, не просит передать привет, и, насколько Блейн может судить из подслушанных разговоров, никогда не спрашивает у мамы, как же поживает мелкий. Однажды посреди ночи Блейн получает смс-ку, но текст в ней не читаем настолько, что даже не достоин называться текстом, и с одной стороны, ему любопытно, что же это могло значить, а с другой — очень хочется написать в ответ что-то вроде «спасибо, что вспомнил обо мне в это чудное время суток». Второй вариант Блейн отметает как слишком детский и ложится досыпать, но не очень-то в этом преуспевает.

«Эй, мы же братья», — говорит Купер перед отъездом.   
«Мы же не просто братья, верно?» — осторожно спрашивает Купер, когда они стоят на сцене в аудитории школы, и Блейн думает, что старшему совершенно определенно стоит уезжать почаще.

*

Пока Купер жил в Калифорнии, Блейн видел кошмары.

Голубые глаза брата в его снах смотрели бесстыже, руки заставляли выгибаться, губы жгли каждый сантиметр тела своими прикосновениями. Блейн просыпался посреди ночи и до самого утра сидел на постели, уставившись на фото на стене напротив. Глаза в его снах должны принадлежать только Курту, он сам должен принадлежать только Курту, но на практике аксиома оказывается теоремой, у которой нет доказательств.

Пока Купер жил в Калифорнии, Блейн видел кошмары.   
Теперь Купер вернулся, и кошмары ожили.

*

Если провести с Купером какое-то время, он въедается в кожу.

Привычками — Блейн ловит себя на мысли, что начинает чересчур часто указывать пальцем; запахом — одеколон старшего благоухает на весь дом, разрывая лёгкие, и Блейн по несколько раз отправляет в корзину для белья даже только что постиранные вещи (вызывая этим удивление мамы Андерсон), потому что они непонятным образом пахнут Купером; желанием одобрения — и оно зудит где-то изнутри, никогда не утихая; песнями — Блейн готов даже напевать тот дурацкий мотивчик из рекламы, которую ненавидит всеми фибрами души.

Если провести с Купером какое-то время, он въедается в кожу.   
Блейн провёл с ним всю жизнь.


	18. Больше чем ДНК

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Купер\Блейн

— Прости, мне надо бежать, — горько говорит Блейн в трубку. "Лучше бы ты не приезжал", — вот что на самом деле слышит Купер.  
— Я перезвоню, — обещает младший и быстро отключается. Купер знает: нет, не перезвонит.

Блейн меняет номер телефона, но все еще по привычке слишком резко бросается к мобильнику, когда тот трещит каким-то поп-хитом, возвещая звонок, слишком часто проверяет, нет ли новых сообщений, слишком часто бросает нервные взгляды на дисплей.  
Блейн меняет номер телефона, но Купер все еще не прекращает снова и снова набирать въевшиеся в память цифры, каждый раз иррационально надеясь, что однажды вместо механически-вежливого "абонент не может ответить на ваш звонок" по беспроводью мобильной связи польется мягкий голос брата.

Надежда — такая сука, Купер всегда это знал.

Самое простое: связаться с родителями. Но в этом случае Купер соотносит простоту и элементарное читтерство, поэтому его рука несколько раз замирает над кнопкой "соединить", а потом бессильно отшвыривает телефон. Он соберет его по кускам позже; возможно, когда удастся собрать самого себя.

После очередной попойки в "Скандалах" (если бутылку пива можно назвать попойкой, но Блейна уносило и от меньшего) Блейн, с трудом попадая по нужным буквам, набирает "Прсти мня", отправляет, и до самого утра не чувствует себя скотиной.

На следующий день Блейн просыпается от того, что кто-то оглушительно громко топчется под дверью его комнаты. Легкий, на грани слышимости стук, который все равно воспринимается, словно землетрясение, клацанье дверной ручки — и в проеме показывается голова Купера. Глаза старшего брата такие же голубые-голубые. И красные-красные. Гнал всю ночь, думает Блейн.  
— Я принес аспирин, — просто говорит Купер вместо приветствия и аккуратно присаживается на краешек кровати.   
— Простиябылкозлом, — выпаливает Блейн охрипшим и чуть виноватым голосом.   
— И именно это делает нас даже больше братьями, чем общее ДНК, — хмыкает Купер. — Но я все равно... Ты знаешь.  
— Знаю, — кивает Блейн. — Я тебя тоже.


	19. My Heart's a Stereo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сэм/Рэйчел. Рэйчел приходит в стрип-бар, где выступал Сэм, позже без Финна.

\- Почему-то я догадывалась, что найду тебя здесь, - слышит Сэм знакомый голос за своей спиной. В зеркале гримерки отражается обеспокоенная, маленькая, такая неуместная в этом месте Рэйчел. - Ты же не думаешь вернуться…, - на мгновение она запинается, пытаясь подобрать слова, и надеется, что Сэм не ощутит паузы, - к прежней работе?  
\- А ты бы хотела? - срывается с его языка, прежде чем Сэм успевает как следует подумать.  
\- Что? Нет! Конечно, нет! - тараторит она. - То есть, ты можешь делать, что тебе по душе, но я бы… мы все хотели бы, чтобы ты вернулся в Лайму, - с каждым словом голос Рэйчел звучит все тише и тише. - Поехали домой, Сэм. Пожалуйста?

Сэм кивает, соглашаясь, и думает, что нельзя постоянно бежать от себя.   
В песне на день святого Валентина Хадсону принадлежали только десять баксов да короткое «с любовью, Финн», а Сэм Эванс - словно проигрыватель, но Рэйчел не слышит ни единой ноты, предназначенной только для нее.  
И этим вырывает ему сердце.


	20. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Купер/Блейн

Тонкая полоска света от приоткрывшейся двери заставляет Блейна проснуться. У силуэта в проёме очертания Купера, голос Купера, одеколон тоже Купера, но есть и кое-что еще — Блейн это чувствует.  
— Спишь? — спрашивает брат, и его голос уже совсем рядом, старший обжигает ухо горячим дыханием. Кажется, сейчас Блейн понимает, что имел в виду Курт тогда у Scandals: каждым выдохом Купера можно было бы разжечь костёр.   
— Уже нет, — отвечает Блейн, поворачиваясь, и сталкивается нос к носу со старшим братом. — Ты лежишь на моей постели в уличной одежде, — укоризненно говорит Блейн, но Купер лишь тихо хохочет в ответ, и от этого немного жутко.  
— Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я был без нее? — интересуется Купер, и Блейн готов поклясться, что даже в темноте видит, как тот приподнимает бровь в деланном удивлении. — Заодно проверим, насколько ты гей, как тебе идея, а? — Блейн хочет ответить, но не успевает, потому что холодные руки прижимаются к его животу, обойдя преграду в виде пижамы, а все слова застревают на кончике языка.   
— И где тебя носило? — шипит Блейн то ли от холода, то ли от того, насколько быстро руки брата нагреваются на его теле.  
— То там, то здесь. Теперь я на своем месте, — шепчет Купер, едва касаясь губами уха брата, а руки уже опускаются ниже, к завязкам на штанах пижамы. На сей раз Блейн вздрагивает не от холода.   
— Ты чего? — Блейн старается, чтобы получилось не слишком громко. И не слишком испуганно.  
— Ничего. Говорю же, проверяю, — голос брата, кажется, уже трезв. И сосредоточен. Да, Купер однозначно очень сосредоточенно целует его в шею, — Насколько ты гей, — поясняет Купер озадаченному младшему.  
— Не настолько, чтобы спать с тобой, — Блейн упирается руками брату в грудь, когда тот нависает над ним.  
— Да ну? — все еще шутливо переспрашивает брат, но его лицо так близко, что Блейн может видеть, насколько серьезны его глаза. Купер, кажется, успевает прикусить ему губу, когда Блейн отталкивает его и вскакивает с кровати.  
— Прекрати! — вытирая выступившую кровь, всколачивая и без того взъерошенные кудрявые волосы, невольно отступая назад, шепотом кричит Блейн. — Уходи.  
— Нет, — просто отвечает Купер, с удобством устраиваясь на кровати брата. — Давай же, иди сюда.  
— Ты пьян, ты просто пьян, — твердит себе Блейн, натыкаясь на кресло, стоявшее сзади, и радуется своей привычке разбрасывать одежду: он хватает первую попавшуюся и ключи от машины, прежде чем выскочить из комнаты, оставив старшего брата в одиночестве.

Купер сидит в кровати Блейна спиной к двери, склонив голову, запустив руки в волосы, и в какой-то момент он оборачивается на громкие шаги — но в комнате по-прежнему никого нет. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять: это просто кровь стучит в ушах так оглушительно и так обманчиво. Купер думает: Блейн вернется, но Блейн убегает-сбегает, и под аккомпанемент тахикардии его топота на лестнице сердце Купера заходится в бешеном галопе. Где-то внизу хлопает дверь.   
Блейн не вернется, и личное ЭКГ Купера, надоедливо надрываясь писком в ушах, только что показало прямую линию.


	21. Блейн говорит

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Блейн, Сантана, постканон

Блейн говорит – «Серьёзно, Сантана, ты знаешь, который час?», и его голос сиплый ото сна. В трубке слышна полная экспрессии речь на испанском, и Андерсон вздыхает. За всё время общения с Сантаной он выучил все возможные отборные ругательства, но иногда кажется, что она постоянно выдумывает всё новые и новые.

Блейн говорит – «Сантана, ты пила», рыдания в телефоне не прекращаются, и он представляет, как она кивает головой в ответ на его, в общем-то, утверждение, совершенно забыв, что Блейн её не видит.

Блейн говорит – «Сантана, это глупости», и он всегда называет её по имени – мягко, немного тянуче и с неизменной хрипотцой – когда пытается успокоить.

Блейн говорит – «Сантана, тебе нужна встряска», и тут же выслушивает весьма нелестное мнение о себе. Это что-то новенькое, думает Андерсон.

Блейн ворчит – «Сантана, уже выезжаю», и с облегчением шумно выдыхает, когда Лопез по ту сторону затихает. «Но только для того, чтобы лично тебе наподдать», - предупреждает он нарочито суровым тоном.

Он торопливо одевается, нашаривает на тумбочке ключи, слишком громко захлопывает дверь.  
Сантана снова ругается, но на сей раз Блейн отчётливо слышит улыбку в её голосе.


	22. Орфей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Купер/Блейн, АУ.

Блейн идет уже сто дней, сто долгих дней — по крайней мере, так ему кажется, — оббивает босыми ногами обочины шоссе: на тридцатый день на джинсы рвутся прямо на коленке, на пятидесятый — у кед стирается подошва, на шестидесятый — он устает голосовать на дорогах, по которым уже давно никто не ездит. У Блейна опускаются руки.   
Блейн питается тем, что еще осталось на полках супермаркетов, ночует в номерах отелей со сломанными замками и не покидает пределы Огайо. Все еще помнит, как Купер бросил напоследок: "Оставайся на месте". Разумеется, сначала Блейн нихрена не послушался его, потому что указания старших братьев созданы именно для того, чтобы их нарушать, и первым делом удрал в Колумбус в парк развлечений — просто Куперу назло, ведь он терпеть не может это место — но потом понял, что бродить по брошенному лунапарку — не такая уж веселая затея.   
Блейн идет уже сто дней, сто долгих дней, по дорогам, сетью опутавшим Огайо, идет вперед, не оборачиваясь, потому что знает: если обернется, все пойдет прахом, отчаяние, столь бесконечное, как дорога позади, накроет с головой, и он больше никогда не увидит брата. Оборачиваться нельзя — это одно из многих правил дорог Огайо.  
Ночами дороги опаснее на порядок, но когда Блейна одолевает бессонница, песок в глазах мешает видеть, и Блейн идет. Вдали мерцает свет, и он списывает это на воспаленное воображение, но сияние становится ярче, и Блейн думает, неужели это выход, неужели он добрался до финиша, и где-то в мозгу зудит мерзкое желание обернуться, проверить, что там позади, но сияние все ближе и ближе, и оно превращается в свет фар, и Блейн оседает на землю. Последнее, что он помнит, это стук дверцы автомобиля, цепкие пальцы и шепот: "Я вернулся, Орфей, я вернулся".


	23. Fear is the cause of separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Финн/Эмма, кода к 4х13. Написано в соавторстве с klausslukas.

Вся жизнь Эммы Пиллсбери строится на замещении - с тех самых пор, как ей исполнилось восемь. Она выстраивает вокруг себя стерильные стены, прозрачные, но крепкие. Антибактериальные гели замещают тактильный голод, но не насыщают.

Когда она впервые позволяет Уиллу поцеловать себя по-настоящему, планеты сходят с орбит, меняются местами. В ее бесконечной вселенной обнаруживаются границы. Под ребрами Эммы Пиллсбери хаос, который забивает горло космической пылью, она не может дышать. Замещение своего кислорода чужим - и это новая граница, которую не перейти.

Когда ее целует Финн, Эмма Пиллсбери видит трещины на горизонте, слышит их страшный треск.   
Где-то в ней зарождается новая вселенная, готовая обрушить старые границы.  
Закон сохранения энергии. И замещение в этот раз здесь совсем не при чем.

Финн пробует её имя - мисс Пиллсбери - перекатывает его на языке, немного глотая звуки в конце, будто одно созвучие с именем Рейчел Берри саднит ему гортань. Он думает, однажды он мог бы назвать её Эммой, но когда она забивается в истерике посреди кабинета то ли запах цветов пьянит ему голову, то ли Финн попросту не знает другого способа успокоить, но вместо её имени с его губ срывается поцелуй, и Финн никак не может решить на чьей он стороне в этой сказке - цветы и драгоценности слетели с его уст вместе с этим поцелуем, или предательские змеи и жабы.

Губы мисс Пиллсбери пахнут сладким малиновым блеском, и Финну кажется, он попробовал Млечный путь на вкус. Попробовал звезды.

Глядя на ворох цветов, которые кажутся такими одновременно прекрасными и грязными в мусорной корзине, Эмма думает, эту новую вселенную нужно уничтожить, пока не поздно. Пока она не разрослась паразитом на тех тонких материях спокойствия и правильности, что есть между ними с Уиллом. 

Эмма говорит Финну - "забудь, смирись" - и его глаза темнеют от горечи (он так надеялся больше никогда не испытывать этого чувства, но Нью-Йорк повторяется в Лайме, и, видимо, географические координаты не имеют к этому никакого отношения), тянут к себе против воли, будто черные дыры.

Эмма знает - спасения нет.

Финн не говорит: "Я спасу тебя". Смешно размышлять о спасении тому, кто не способен спасти себя.   
Эмма смотрит на синие лепестки, слышит отголоски эха "...цвет грусти" и смеется - на надрыве, громко, выталкивая из горла застарелую звездную пыль и кометы.   
Лазурная синева неба в квадрате окна отражается от стен, от волос, от кожи, от жизни Эммы; ее мир окрашивается густым синим.

Она пишет несмываемым маркером на прозрачной стене кабинета - прозрачные стены самой Эммы исходят трещинами - "Спаси... бо".


	24. Так далеки наши города

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Купер/Блейн

Купер уезжает рано утром.   
Да, мам, очень ранний рейс, да, очень срочно, очень больно. Да, мам, буду скучать. Нет, по тебе не буду, Блейни.   
Купер болтает без умолку, улыбается широко-широко, и ему очень хочется на воздух. Ему очень надо в воздух, он думает, там нет места мобильникам и дури в голове. Блейн сонно смотрит на него - у него взъерошенные волосы и чуть расфокусированный взгляд, словно он всё еще видит сны, - кажется, он ждет чего-то. Может, объятия. Может, прощального напутствия или что-то вроде этого. Купер не собирается давать ему ни то, ни другое, но всё равно подходит ближе и опускает ладонь на плечо. Ткань пижамы Блейна теплая, будто прогретая калифорнийским солнцем: калифорнийское солнце теперь чудится Куперу повсюду, зовет его, говорит, давай, парень, я тебя спасу. Купер просто смотрит, ему кажется, что вечность, но на самом деле пару секунд, впрочем, Блейну они тоже кажутся вечностью, так что, пожалуй, можно засчитать их искусственное дыхание на двоих глаза в глаза. Купер читает во взгляде Блейна, что тот хочет что-то сказать, и делает то, что должны делать все старшие братья, если действительно любят своих младших, - сбегает. Легко подхватывает чемоданы, набитые ненужным барахлом, - Купер собирал их практически не глядя, бросая внутрь всё, что попадалось под руку, - и в сравнении с тем, как тяжело в груди пульсирует сердце, чемоданы, кажется, весят не больше пушинки. Сердце пульсирует так, словно увеличивается, словно у Купера какая-нибудь недостаточность, и, твою же мать, ругается он про себя, он ведь даже не успел переступить порог. Должно быть, сердечный приступ накроет его где-нибудь на километровых высотах, и когда его спросят: "Сэр, вам нужна помощь?", главное, сдержаться и не хрипеть - "нет, мне нужен мой брат".

Сердечного приступа, разумеется, не случается, если не считать приступом удачную посадку. Купер оглядывается по сторонам: мили между ними с Блейном ощущаются одновременно и тяжестью, и легкостью на плечах, но он только гордо задирает голову повыше. К чертям, он всё делает правильно, к чертям, даже если эта правильность ощущается как самая громадная ошибка в его жизни, а ведь у Купера в жизни было много, так много ошибок.  
Калифорнийское солнце жутко похоже на зимнее: его лучи приветствуют Купера морозом по коже. Купера пробирает этой изморозью, у него стекленеют глаза и холодеет сердце - он учится почти не вспоминать Блейна, учится сбрасывать его звонки, не отвечать на смс-ки, перестает заходить на фейсбук. А потом Блейн перестает звонить и писать.

Купер забивает всё свободное время работой и тусовками. Всё чаще он думает о том, насколько Лос-Анджелес далек от Огайо, и почти ненавидит все автострады, шоссе и мелкие разбитые дороги, которые лежат между ними, которые могут привести Купера домой, но не приводят, потому что нельзя помочь тому, кто не нуждается в помощи. По утрам Купер зависает на несколько секунд, обуваясь, будь то туфли для работы, кеды для похода в супермаркет или вьетнамки для пляжа, пытаясь представить, как скоро истерлись бы подошвы, рискни он идти пешком. 

Купер спит всё хуже и хуже, ему снятся дороги, огни ночных мотелей, и в спину впиваются выпирающие пружины из старых мотельных коек, Купер видит во сне десятки лиц консьержек и официанток, ему кажется, он забыл, какой из миров настоящий - тот, в котором он изо дня в день просыпается по будильнику в своей квартире, или тот, где мили между Огайо и Калифорнией упорно сматываются в один большой клубок.

Он пялится на телефон, но не решается первым сделать звонок. У Купера хватило решительности первым уйти - и вместе с этим решением ушли все его силы, вся его смелость. Калифорнийское солнце только немилосердно жжёт плечи и смеется ему в лицо, словно говорит - эй, да ты же неудачник, парень.  
Купер думает, что за один звонок он продал бы душу. Она всё равно ничего не стоит.

Блейн звонит спустя несколько дней, чтобы сказать - "привет".


	25. Сопротивление

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хантер/Себастиан

С физикой у Хантера получше многих: в его прежней — военной — школе этот предмет считался охренеть каким важным. Не то чтобы сам Хантер придерживался такой же точки зрения, просто он чётко знает: приказы начальства не обсуждаются.  
Когда он становится капитаном Соловьев, больше всего на свете ему хочется стать для них таким же командиром, какой был у него, — чьи приказы не обсуждаются и не оспариваются, чьи решения ведут к победе. Хантер долго объясняет им всем физику в танцевальном зале, пока хористы, взмыленные, разгоряченные, стоят вокруг него, сбившись в кучку, и пытаются слушать, но не слишком получается — кровь шумит в ушах и заглушает всё, что Хантер в принципе может сказать.   
Вот так и получается, что с физикой не выгорает, но, что там, это было ожидаемо, думает Хантер, певчие птички, что с них взять.

Себастиан подходит к Хантеру однажды на перемене, смотрит так понимающе-понимающе, словно и сам... А ведь, черт, он и сам был капитаном. Раньше. До.  
— Нам не выиграть Отборочные, — говорит он с такой ленивой уверенностью, словно вердикт жюри известен заранее. Хантер почти готов оскорбиться — почти, потому что знает, что на самом деле Себастиан прав. — Есть идеи, как это исправить, капитан? — спрашивает он, и Хантер решается. Он вскидывает голову, вспоминает своего командира, и жёстко чеканит:  
— Есть.  
— Говори, что нужно.

После этого он затаривается шприцами и тратит огромную для обычного школьника сумму денег на стероиды. Сумма огромна, разумеется, для обычных учеников, простых смертных, но не для Смайта.

С тех пор как-то так и выходит: Себастиан постоянно околачивается рядом. Его хитрые улыбки и длинные ноги почему-то везде, а может, и всегда были, просто Хантер не замечал раньше. Это не то чтобы бесит, но выводит из равновесия: дежурную фразу про свою не-бисексуальность Хантер доводит до отточеного автоматизма, и каждый раз скривившееся лицо Себастиана доставляет ему гораздо больше удовольствия, чем следовало бы.   
— Can you blow my whistle, baby? — мурлычет Себастиан однажды утром, склонившись над заданием по физике, которое нужно спешно доделать, и Хантер запоздало понимает, что он в оцеплении. Вражеские войска окружили его, ловко заминировали периметр и засели в ожидании: когда же он либо подорвется, либо сдастся.  
— Что там у тебя? — спрашивает Хантер, кивая на тетрадь, разложенную у Себастиана на коленях.  
— Какая-то хрень с электрикой.  
— Давай помогу.  
Хантер поднимается с кресла, садится рядом с Себастианом и склоняет голову к его голове — слишком, слишком близко. Намеренно близко.  
— Это, — он аккуратно стучит пальцем по большой U в формуле, — это ты. А это я, — палец теперь почти нежно оглаживает букву I. — Ты — это напряжение. Я — это сила тока. Между нами ничего получится, потому что вместе мы — R, сопротивление. Это понятно, Смайт? — Хантер заглядывает ему в глаза, выискивая там что-то, он и сам толком не знает, что.  
— Кристально, — Себастиан ослепительно улыбается, но в его взгляде — всё как по теории Хантера — напряжение.

Хантер терпеть не может находиться в оцеплении. Терпеть не может ограниченные варианты — либо сдохнуть, либо сдаться. Хантер учился в военной академии, он знает, что есть еще и третий вариант — сопротивление — и выбирает его, не колеблясь. Эта тактика ему вполне подходит. Пока не Себастиан не придумает что-нибудь получше.


	26. Катабасис

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Курт/Сантана

Курту всегда казалось, что он знает Сантану. Чего там не знать, она вся как на ладони — короткие юбки, высокие каблуки, декольте поглубже — она не прячется уже давно, оставив шкаф одежде, коробкам из-под обуви и, возможно, воспоминаниям. Потом оказывается, что Сантана складывается из мелочей, как мозаика. Она ворует у Курта подушки, у Рейчел одеяло, а у Финна, который остался погостить на недельку, — рубашки: может быть, если бы этот факт так не возмущал Курта, он бы задумался, что за ним кроется.  
Она напевает что-то себе под нос, готовя завтрак. Не надоедливые поп-хиты и даже не Полу Абдул, что само по себе странно. Не на всю квартиру, а тихонько, словно это время — перед завтраком — только её. Словно эти песни перед завтраком — только её.  
Сантана выбирает песни по какому-то странному, одной ей известному принципу: Dream On под яичницу с беконом, Anybody Seen My Baby под тосты и апельсиновый сок или под "завтрак на столе, мне некогда, пора бежать".  
Курт наблюдает за ней, стоя в дверном проеме. Сегодня в меню Stairway To Heaven и хлопья с фруктами — это значит, что у Сантаны выходной, и она никуда не спешит. Курт окидывает взглядом чуть всколоченную копну волос, очередную рубашку Финна, которая едва прикрывает задницу, босые ноги, и что-то такое скручивается в животе. Это немного похоже на ту дикую поездку на аттракционах — когда тебя приподнимает и не факт, что опустит вниз. Курт думает, дело просто в рубашке Финна, как же, первая любовь, хоть и глупая, должна оставлять какой-то, пусть и такой дурацкий, след.  
Сантана немного сипло выводит припев, будто это что-то священное, будто это действительно лестница в рай, и Курт никак не может отвести глаз — он будто прожигает в ней дыру взглядом, и Сантана чувствует его спиной. Когда она поворачивается и, чуть понимающе улыбаясь, смотрит на него, Курту кажется, что на пути в рай по старой, обветшалой лестнице, ступенька провалилась под его ногами.  
И он попал прямо в ад.


	27. Запасной путь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дэвид Томпсон/Джефф Стерлинг, R

Джефф прёт напролом, словно взбесившийся локомотив: за ним аккуратной вереницей вагонов тянутся проваленные прослушивания. Поезд сходит с рельс, вагоны переворачиваются, пассажиры визжат и дохнут, как мухи — Джеффу не дают соло.   
Он приходит снова и снова: на третий раз понимает, что во время его выступления Тэд играет в энгри бёрдс под столом, а Уэс мечтательно разглядывает царапины на деревянной поверхности, на четвертый — у Уэса постоянно вибрирует телефон, а Тэд просто пялится в окно. Неизменными остаются разве что сине-красные пиджаки и внимательный взгляд Дэвида, который не сводит с него глаз до последних аккордов.  
Джеффу не нравится Дэвид: он слишком серьезный, слишком хмуро щурится и склоняет голову, когда Джефф поет, но Дэвид слу-ша-ет, так что — вау — это поднимает его в глазах Джеффа сразу на несколько пунктов.  
Джеффу все равно иррационально хочется думать, что он тоже не нравится Дэвиду. По крайней мере тогда бы в этих многочисленных крушениях поездов по линии "Мечта — Соло — Ворблеры" был хоть какой-то смысл.

— Совет оповестит вас о результатах, — скрежещет Тэд, и Уэс стучит молотком. Получается так громко, что Джеффу хочется заткнуть уши и никогда больше не слышать этот звук: ему кажется, что это приговор — "Джефф, тебе никогда не стать солистом, понимаешь?" — и за каждую неудачу срок увеличивается. "Джефф, ты рецидивист, понимаешь?"

Первая ночь, когда в Далтон переводится Смайт, меняет всё: Себастиан насмешливо протягивает Джеффу флягу с коньяком, и Джефф, не колеблясь ни секунды, её принимает. Он хлещет из неё обжигающее пойло, словно трусливый лев — смелость, и чувствует, как горло отпускают невидимые тиски: он готов горланить песни, готов написать на двери кабинета декана любое непотребство, которое ему предложат написать, готов зажать чертового Дэвида Соловья в каком-нибудь из углов школы и стереть с его лица это мрачное выражение. Дэвид при нем всегда мрачен и всегда весело хохочет и постоянно улыбается в компании других: это нечестно, считает Джефф. Он ничуть не хуже, мир не рухнет от улыбки неудачливому хористу.

— Это принуждение, — сипло бормочет Дэвид, пока Джефф пытается просунуть между его ног колено и горячо дышит ему в шею. Дэвид пытается оставаться рациональным? Очаровательно.  
— Подожди, я сверюсь со словарем, — отвечает Джефф, успешно преодолев преграду, и принимается за новую цель — ширинку Дэвида. — Смотри-ка, твой член не согласен с этим определением.  
— Ты. Не. Получишь. Соло, — рвано выдыхает Дэвид, пока Джефф старательно двигает рукой.  
— Обойдусь, — соглашается Джефф, прикусывая мочку уха Дэвида. — В третьем ряду бывает интересно, знаешь. 

Дэвид запрокидывает голову и тихо стонет: он действительно знает.   
В третьем ряду Джефф обычно стоит прямо за ним.


	28. Пандора

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Финн/Рейчел, таймлайн - начало 4го сезона.

Рейчел кажется, что беды посыпались на её голову, как только она купила билет на поезд до Нью-Йорка. Кажется, что небольшой бумажный прямоугольник жжётся во внутреннем кармане пиджака, оставляет жаркие кислотные дыры, пытаясь добраться до сердца, поселиться внутри, узнать все самые сокровенные мечты и желания, чтобы потом их растоптать.   
Первый форпост падает уже на вокзале — Финн говорит ей: "Если нам суждено быть вместе, мы все равно будем", и где-то там — сквозь километры и железнодорожные станции — Большое Яблоко обнажает свои гнилые зубы в уродливой радостной улыбке. 

Нью-Йорк ломит ей виски, забивается внутрь острыми, резкими запахами, мешает дышать и ввинчивается под кожу многообразием звуков — куда там тихой, спокойной Лайме — этот город никогда не спит, и Рейчел в неизбежной попытке адаптации постепенно сокращает время своего сна. Вот её соседка приводит очередную большую любовь на ночь — еще вчера, кстати, большая любовь была невысоким блондином, а сегодня уже сменила цвет волос и вытянулась на пару дюймов; вот преподавательница танцев третирует её на занятиях; вот еще одно письмо Финну возвращается, так и не найдя адресата.  
Большое Яблоко нашёптывает Рейчел на ухо: "Хочешь — выживай", и Рейчел барахтается изо всех сил — она очень, очень хочет выжить.

Нью-Йорк нравится Рейчел, если закрыть глаза и отвлечься от того, что происходит в её жизни. Нью-Йорк нравится Рейчел, когда она сидит на лавке в парке или когда прогуливается скверами, или когда любуется ночными огнями улиц, или когда Курт приезжает, и всё становится почти неотличимым от той мечты, которую она себе придумала и тщательно расписала на розовой бумаге, скрепив золотой звёздочкой обещание воплотить её, словно кровью. 

От Финна нет вестей уже несколько месяцев, и Рейчел хотела бы сказать, что она уже потеряла счёт времени, но это было бы ложью. Ей бы хотелось наконец перестать думать: "Мы с Финном будем здорово звучать вместе", находя ноты к очередной балладе в музыкальной библиотеке. 

Рейчел — прилежная еврейская девочка, но в себя она верит больше, чем в Бога, на свои силы рассчитывает больше, чем на него. Но однажды, когда своих сил уже, кажется, совсем не остается, Рейчел молится, чтобы Финн вернулся. В этот день Финн простреливает себе ногу, но не возвращается, и Рейчел строго-настрого запрещает себе надеяться. Она задвигает этот ящик подальше, запирает его на все замки, оставляя надежду на дне, чтобы та задохнулась, думая, что надежда — как огонь — нуждается в воздухе.

Финн возвращается, когда Рейчел закрашивает белым большое, нелепое сердце на стене с его именем внутри. Рейчел смотрит на него — повзрослевшего, но с той же легкой, чуть смущенной улыбкой на губах — и понимает, что иногда надежда не нуждается в воздухе, иногда надежда — это и есть воздух.

Рейчел закрывает глаза и делает свой первый — настоящий — судорожный вдох.


	29. Вечный двигатель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Себлейн.

Себастиана хорошо знают в "Скандалах", он там завсегдатай, из разряда тех людей, которые не прячутся в темном углу зала, а вертляво выплясывают в разноцветных мигающих огнях, чтобы не осталось ни одного человека, который бы их не заметил.  
Себастиан — будто вечный двигатель на танцполе. Он никогда не останавливается, ему всегда мало. Ритм музыки, кажется, прогибается под его собственный ритм, иначе как объяснить то, как органично Себастиан вписывается между нот, словно наперед знает каждый аккорд всех песен в мире.  
Себастиан срывает танцпол одним лишь движением бедер — музыка становится всё быстрее, всё злее — то ли пытаясь подстроиться, то ли подстроить под себя. Когда темп становится невыносим для всех вокруг — влажные, горячие тела извиваются в танце почти конвульсивно, и дыхания отчаянно не хватает — Блейн позволяет себе выйти из тени.  
Он опускает ладонь Себастиану на плечо, и она действует словно гравитация на какой-то чужой планете: Себастиан резко замирает на месте, будто боится, что пошевелись — и тяжестью прибьет к земле.  
— Эй, как насчет помедленнее? — спрашивает Блейн и улыбается, и софиты "Скандалов" не идут ни в какое сравнение с яркостью его улыбки. Себастиан согласно кивает и снова начинает танцевать — теперь уже размеренно, уверенно набирая обороты. Блейн руками обвивает его шею и притягивает его к себе, и музыка задыхается вместе с ними.  
Вечный двигатель не потерял свою вечность, он просто обрел хозяина.


	30. Стекло

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Курт/Сантана

Сантана похожа на стекло - такая же прозрачная, она будто пропускает мир через себя, и он вроде бы не меняется, что по ту сторону, что по эту. Сантана возводит вокруг себя стеклянные стены - кажется, что их нет, но на самом деле вот они, можно прикоснуться кончиками пальцев к прохладной поверхности и оставить незаметный след. Сантана улыбается и говорит, что у нее всё окей, и если не присматриваться, эти слова вполне можно принять за правду. Курт знает о Сантане многое: в голове роится какая-то нелепая свалка случайных фактов, вроде любимого геля для душа, или знания о том, что Сантана, оказывается, окончательная и безповоротная сова, а уровень её сарказма по утрам обычно зашкаливает и практически поднимается до отметки "радиоактивен". Еще Курт знает, что, несмотря на всю свою прозрачность, Сантана - умелая лгунья. Когда она говорит, что всё окей, стоит вспомнить о стеклянных стенах и делить по меньшей мере на два.  
\- Хватит так пристально на меня смотреть, Хаммел, - бросает она, не отрывая взгляда от журнала. Его журнала, между прочим.  
Курт пожимает плечами и отворачивается, будто ему не очень-то и хотелось, но как только Сантана немного теряет бдительность, он снова начинает с любопытством её рассматривать.  
\- Да что не так? - сдается она через несколько минут и откладывает многострадальный журнал.  
\- Ничего, - отвечает Курт, и да, у него есть у кого поучиться вранью. - Всё окей, - повторяет он её любимую с недавних пор фразу, и это такая же ложь, как и та, которая обычно срывается с её губ.  
Дело в том, что когда Курт смотрит на Сантану - по-настоящему смотрит - он видит на стекле одни лишь сплошные трещины.


	31. Двое против всех

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU future. Молодого офицера ВМФ США Хантера Клэрингтона приставляют в качестве телохранителя к Шугар, дочери американского дипломата Эла Мотта, который занимается вопросом перевооружения стран третьего мира. Но его проект становится слишком невыгодным и опасным, поэтому его решают устранить вместе с дочерью и ее телохранителем, чтобы не оставить свидетелей. Но Хантеру и Шугар удается сбежать. Теперь они неофициально разыскиваются Министерством обороны США по всему миру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано по коллажу Рэбушко (rauchengrass) - http://wtfcombat.diary.ru/p185283225.htm?oam#more15

Когда они впервые встретились, Шугар обозвала Хантера тупым бревном. Так и заорала:  
— Брось мне пушку, тупое бревно! — а Хантер настолько растерялся, что послушно взял да и пнул пистолет в её направлении, хотя хотелось то ли смертельно обидеться, то ли приложить сладкоголосую девицу рукоятью глока по голове. Проблема была в том, что смертельно обижаться, когда по тебе пускают автоматную очередь, — не самое удачное занятие, а девушек Хантер принципиально не бил.   
От неизвестных в масках они, конечно, чудом отстрелялись. Шугар сама оказалась не промах и весьма умело обращалась с оружием. В ответ на его любопытный взгляд она фыркнула:  
— Мой отец занимается вопросами перевооружения.  
Хантер немного жалел, что не понял тогда, как он вляпался. Надо было пристрелить эту ненормальную в розовой юбке, а потом сказать, что так и было. Но затем подъехал её взволнованный папочка, и так началась история о том, как Хантер попал то ли в рабство, то ли под каблук — он сам не был до конца уверен.  
Эл Мотта, честно сказать, был больше похож на мафиози, чем на государственного чиновника с благими намерениями: от него так и исходили флюиды в стиле "я подложу конскую голову тебе в постель".  
— Ты спас мою Шугар, — воскликнул он, и Хантер покосился на девчонку, которая одной улыбкой обещала, что превратит его жизнь в ад. — Я знаю, чем отплачу тебе, я возьму тебя на работу! Пойдем, сынок, мои юристы всегда готовы заключить контракт.  
Хантер подавился воздухом и с какой-то тоской подумал о том, что должен выбить себе страховку на случай диабета или что-то в этом роде. Это уже потом оказалось, что диабет был не самой страшной вещью, которая ему грозила. Сначала всё было мирно, никаких перестрелок, но Хантер всё равно оказался втянут в холодную войну. Шугар то и дело сбегала из дома на вечеринки, где её быть не должно было из соображений безопасности, а Хантер методично и невозмутимо забирал её оттуда, каждый раз закинув на плечо, словно труп в черном полиэтиленовом пакете. Конечно, первое время он знатно получал коленками по спине, но потом Шугар сообразила, что её коленям больнее, чем спине Хантера, и перестала рыпаться. Самое забавное в этом всем было то, что ей так и не удалось найти жучок, который Хантер припрятал в её телефоне с отцовского благословения.  
Особое удовольствие Хантер получал от отпугивания ухажеров: понятливым хватало свирепого взгляда и демонстрации пушки, припрятанной под пиджаком. Непонятливым... Ну что ж, сами виноваты. Это позволяло Хантеру чувствовать себя хоть немного отомщенным и за порванные брюки, и за ядрёную розовую краску в волосах, от которой пришлось избавляться, и за постоянные жалобы "папочка, он на меня пялится, уволь его". Жалобы, разумеется, не действовали. Чего Шугар не знала, так это того, что Хантер с её отцом уже давно перешли на тот уровень отношений, когда Эл милостиво разрешил называть его папой и поил Хантера коллекционным виски. 

Гром грянул, когда обстановка, связанная с проектом Эла, накалилась до предела, и Хантеру вместе с Шугар пришлось бежать из страны. И оказалось, что раньше между ними хотя бы был папочка в роли буфера, тогда как теперь Хантеру постоянно приходилось напоминать себе, на чьей он стороне.

— Это что, парик? — брезгливо поинтересовалась Шугар, вертя в руках пресловутый парик.  
— Для маскировки, — кивнул Хантер, не отвлекаясь от чистки пистолета.  
— Тогда тебе нужны усы, — заявила она. — Как у горячих мексиканцев из порнухи.  
— Избавь меня от подробностей, — попросил он и отложил пистолет, чтобы отхлебнуть пива из банки, стоявшей на тумбочке рядом.   
— Я буду звать тебя Порнохантер. Ну, для маскировки, знаешь.  
Пиво у Хантера пошло носом.

***

 

— Я хочу чизкейк! — потребовала Шугар, и Хантер мысленно застонал. Вслух же он только проворчал:  
— Очень вовремя, как всегда.  
— Но я правда хочу чизкейк!  
— Заткнись и стреляй, еще трое осталось!

Их нашли, потому что носить парик Шугар отказалась, а самому Хантеру, как оказалось, усы не шли — это они проверили опытным путем, когда Шугар в шутку приложила ему под нос прядь своих волос. Он тогда долго отфыркивался, а она пообещала, что пристрелит его во сне, если он когда-либо решит завести усы.

Преследователей они уложили, потому что они почему-то никогда не берут в расчет то, что дочурка Мотта таскает с собой пистолет отнюдь не для красоты. Теперь им придется срочно ехать куда-нибудь к югу страны, Хантер пока не был уверен в маршруте, но когда они в спешке забрасывали вещи в пикап, Хантер подумал, что знает наверняка только одно. В городе, в котором они остановятся, обязательно должно быть место, где готовят чизкейки.


	32. Страх

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке "6-11 Курт Хаммел. АУ. Курт отлично готовит, в том числе яды - работа такая. Изготавливать особенный яд под "клиентов", партнеров по фандомным пейрингам (куртофски, кам, клейн, хаммелберри - на выбор автора)."

Кухня - святая святых Курта Хаммела, потому что там он готовит смерть.   
Даже Кэрол во время семейных визитов старается держаться подальше: Курту не нужно вешать табличку "Осторожно, опасность", обычно достаточно одного взгляда исподлобья. Курту нет равных в своем деле: милый и тихий владелец уютного кафе на углу Пятой авеню принимает заказы не только на кофе с чизкейками - иногда от него требуются более изысканные блюда.

Рэйчел Берри - местная певичка, грезящая о бродвейской сцене, сначала теряет голос, и потом хрипит, извивается, царапает пол аккуратными, ухоженными ногтями. Дэйв Карофски умирает от удушья и рези в горле, и перед смертью ему кажется, что ремень, давным-давно оставленный во временах старшей школы, вернулся, чтобы закончить начатое. Губы Сэма Эванса раздуваются и синеют, и он пытается что-то сказать, но не может проронить ни звука, точно рыба, выброшенная на берег. Блейн Андерсон смотрит на себя в зеркало, и из отражения ему в ответ скалят зубы десятки змеиных голов.

Просто смерть - это скучно, это неинтересно, в этом нет изюминки.  
Кухня - святая святых Курта Хаммела, потому что там он готовит страх.


	33. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке "5-5 Арти. Размышлять о том, почему в своих фантазиях он видит Майка, а не Бриттани или Тину. Рейтинг до PG-13."

В фантазиях Арти у Майка Чанга густо подведены глаза.

Всему происходящему режиссерская натура Абрамса мысленно ставит твёрдую R, если не выше: планами мелькают чёрно-белые кадры, взъерошенные волосы, сильные руки, искусанные губы и размазанные следы карандаша.

Быть честным, если ты инвалид, - просто: коляска защитит от последствий. Впрочем, в старшей школе МакКинли это правило действует не всегда, но с собой Арти честен.

Он может божественно играть на гитаре и петь; может виртуозно работать с камерой, но есть кое-что, чего он не сможет никогда, кое-что, чего ему так отчаянно, так непреодолимо хотелось бы. 

В своих фантазиях Арти всегда танцует. И это лучшее объяснение.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> себлейн

Переписка с Блейном - это вечный набор рандомных фактов, которые тот может выдавать со скоростью двух смс в минуту или двух смс в день в зависимости от настроения. Он будто взял на себя священную обязанность рассказывать Себастиану любую мелочь на любую тему. Сначала Себастиану казалось, это оттого, что Блейну больше нечего ему сказать: между ними остались только сухие факты со страниц энциклопедий - но потом он поймал себя на мысли, что даже простое "Длина Миссисипи равна 3770 километрам" вызывает у него ускорение сердцебиения.  
"Внутри человек состоит из воды на 70-80 процентов", - пишет Блейн однажды вечером. О втором сообщении телефон сигнализирует почти мгновенно. - "А что внутри у тебя?"

Себастиан пишет: "Ты".


	35. ruth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Блейн продал душу и теперь должен отправиться в Ад.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Купер/Блейн.  
> Ретейлинг СПН, мат, смерть персонажей, цитируется Книга Руфи.

— Не надо меня спасать, — говорит ему Блейн твердо.  
— Иди на хуй, — резко отвечает Купер, баюкая кулаки между разведенных коленей. Ему до боли хочется проехаться костяшками по скулам Блейна, разбить ему губы в кровь, потому что — ну в самом деле — хуже, чем адские псы, он точно не сделает.  
Блейн не удостаивает его слова вниманием, только сводит брови как-то особенно трогательно, и Купер вспоминает, что ровно в полночь Блейн пойдет не просто на хуй, а на дыбу. Вспоминает, как же. Будто не с этой чёртовой мыслью он просыпался по утрам каждый божий день в течение целого года.

Блейн смотрит куда-то мимо Купера и полукашляет смехом:  
— Я вижу трупы за твоими плечами. Думаю, это немного ненормально.  
— Я вижу трупы в твоих глазах, — улыбается он.  
Не смешно, мрачно думает Купер.  
— Я знаю, демоны в твоих глазах, пообещай, что не будешь спасать меня, — просит Блейн, и, блядь, как эти две вещи вообще связаны между собой? Купер легко касается ладонью его лба: Блейна лихорадит. — Обещай, Купер. 

_не принуждай меня оставить тебя и возвратиться от тебя_

Купер вслух не говорит ни слова. Блейну на самом деле давно не нужны его обещания: часы уже показывают полдвенадцатого.  
— Эй, Куп, — зовет его Блейн, и нет, нет, нет, перестань, не зови, не говори, мать твою, потому что каждое слово, каждый шаг секундной стрелки отдается где-то в грудной клетке, и Купер знает: это ноет душа, которую Блейн выкупил ценой своей собственной.  
— Шшш, не говори ничего, — перебивает Купер. Побереги голос, хочет сказать он, там, внизу, тебе пригодится, и от этой мысли становится слишком муторно. Купер задерживает дыхание. Стрелка замирает на без десяти.  
— Что ты видишь у меня за спиной? — стонет Блейн, его кудрявые волосы прилипли ко влажному лбу.  
Ничего, Блейни, совсем ничего, смерть незрима для человеческих глаз.  
— Что ты видишь у меня за спиной? — повторяет он, и Купер склоняется над ним, берет лицо в ладони и смотрит прямо в ошалелые глаза, которые смотрят мимо, предпочитая рассматривать мертвых, а не вполне живого брата. — Что ты видишь у меня за спиной?  
— Адских псов, — отвечает Купер, и Блейн, пожалуй, впервые за этот вечер смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Обещай, что не станешь спасать.

_но куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить_

Адские псы гарцуют на пороге, чинно ожидая двенадцатого удара.  
Обещайобещайобещайобещай, твердит Блейн, и Куперу хочется зажать ему рот, выдрать язык, вырвать сердце, чтобы тот своими словами не делал так больно его собственному сердцу.  
— Я вижу Ад, — говорит Блейн, когда адские псы ступают — бесшумно, едва уловимо скребя когтями по паркету и предупреждающе порыкивая. — Он прямо за углом. Господи, как жарко, Куп.

_и где ты умрешь, там и я умру и погребен буду_

Купер послушно ждет, пока псы вдоволь наиграются с кишками его брата, и кровь — слишком яркая, чтобы быть настоящей — оседает на его щеках и одежде, а потом разводит руки, будто стремясь обнять весь этот ебанутый мир, и говорит:  
— Фас.

_и смерть одна разлучит меня с тобою_


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> однострочники

1\. андерцест

Купер бежит, потому что боится, что однажды Блейн сбежит от него первым. Он играет на опережение, так он себе говорит. Он вообще много чего говорит. Только вот все дороги приводят его домой, и когда Блейн открывает дверь, прежде чем Купер даже успевает постучать, он тоже в каком-то смысле играет на опережение. Купер берет ладонь Блейна и прижимает её к груди, чтобы тот ощутил, как бьется сердце, смотрит ему прямо в глаза и говорит:  
— Забирай.

2\. андерцест

Иногда у Блейна бывают хорошие недели, когда ему удается не вспоминать о брате, но бывают и плохие, когда по ночам он закрывает комнату на ключ и до утра смотрит на повторе тот самый ролик на ютубе, в котором Купер раз за разом, улыбаясь, пляшет в компании незнакомцев в беззвучном режиме - чтобы Блейн хотя бы на несколько секунд мог представить, что, вместо дешевой песенки, тот говорит "Я тоже люблю тебя".

3\. себлейн

"Он мне изменил", - пишет Блейн, просто чтобы распробовать это на вкус, и в ответ получает - "Я бы не стал", и это ожидаемо, и это выглядит, как второй шанс, о котором его так просили, и Блейн осторожно печатает "Прости, мне больше некому об этом рассказать" и думает, что, возможно, на самом деле второй шанс нужен ему.

4\. клейн

Скайп начинает барахлить каждый раз, когда они пытаются связаться друг с другом, и Курт неловко оправдывается плохим соединением; с телефонами тоже что-то случается - смс-ки не доходят, связь обрывается и батарея садится в самый неподходящий момент; сидя в аэропорту и наблюдая за тем, как на табло переносится время его рейса, Блейн размышляет о том, что всегда знал, что ему придется делить Курта с Нью-Йорком, но не мог даже предположить, что Биг Эппл настолько будет хранить свои границы.

5\. андерцест

В школьном спортзале Блейн часто представляет Купера: удары тогда становятся сильнее, яростнее, резче, и руки на следующий день немного побаливают; в Блейне много злости - в том числе и на себя, потому что брат, может, и оставил его, но именно Блейн сказал тогда "Не возвращайся" и этим спустил курок.

6\. клейн

У Курта светлая, тонкая, действительно словно фарфоровая, кожа; когда Блейн хватает его за запястья и заводит руки над головой, трахая в школьном туалете, кожа Курта покрывается фиолетовыми синяками, и ему не хочется, чтобы они исчезали.

7\. Себастиан/училка французского

Себастиан любит парней - это очевидно, но больше он любит хорошие забавы; жизнь во Франции была одной сплошной забавой, а теперь он в Вестервилле, где есть только форма, Совет и председательские молоточки, особенно громко стучащие с похмелья; но познакомившись с новой преподавательницей французского и тем, что у нее под этой невыносимо узкой красной юбкой, Себастиану кажется, что он получил в свое распоряжение маленький кусочек Парижа. 

8\. куртофски, нэйв

Если любишь - всегда причиняешь боль - осознанно или нет; однажды Дэйв понимает, что сила, с которой Хаммел ударяется о шкафчики, прямо пропорциональна тому, насколько он на самом деле не хочет ранить Курта, но ничего не может с собой поделать; когда Ник толкает его в раздевалке, с улыбкой победителя указывая на ярко-розовую надпись "Педик", Дэйв боится, что это совершенно другой вид боли.

9\. андерцест

Когда Купер впервые уезжает, сначала в Колумбус, Блейн чувствует, как что-то колет, почти рвётся внутри; потом брат впервые пересекает границу Огайо, и Блейн думает — наверное, между ними натянутый поводок, и не спит, не ест, не живет, пока Купер не возвращается; из Эл Эй старший привозит жгучее солнце, и нить между ними сматывается в аккуратный клубок Ариадны — Купер остается, а значит, Тесею больше не нужно указывать путь.

10\. андерцест

"Хочешь, вместе покритикуем Трансформеры 3? Я слышал, этот фильм — полный отстой", — неловко переминается с ноги на ногу Блейн, и Купер остро ощущает, что они на самом деле не просто братья, а сиамские близнецы, невидимо сросшиеся где-то на уровне душ.

11\. андерцест

Купера просто ненавидеть на расстоянии: можно часами пролистывать его фотки в интернете и рассматривать ролики, упиваясь всеми его недостатками и, в особенности, главным, — этот ублюдок любит только себя; на расстоянии просто делать вид, что тебе плевать, в особенности, если исключить все предыдущие действия, но проще всего — любить Купера невзирая на километры и астрономические единицы, потому что Купера любят все, и Блейн с горечью понимает, что не стал исключением.

12\. андерцест

По Куперу всегда можно определить, когда он врёт и играет: в самых жутких кошмарах Блейн чувствует, как ему в грудь колко упираются пальцы, как уши рвёт криком, видит, как Купер опускает глаза в пол и говорит что-то, — просто самый большой страх Блейна в том, что Купер его не любит.

13\. Себастиан/Джо (по мотивам СПН, как Смерть/Бог)

"Я бы забрал тебя, но еще не время", — лыбится Себастьян, делая ход, и Джо легко качает головой в ответ: — "Когда настанет время, я пойду с тобой, не сопротивляясь", — на что Себастьян пожимает плечами, он ведь никуда не торопится: — "Хорошо, этот мир будет стоять, пока ты играешь белыми".


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Единорог - это асассин-одиночка, наемник, чьего истинного лица никто не видел. Его послали убить президента Маккинли - Блейна Андерсона. Спецслужбы гоняются за ним по всему свету, а он в это время прячется в школе. АНБ внедряет в Маккинли своих агентов, чтобы разобраться с ирландцами, вычислить Единорога и обезопасить Президента, но проблема в том, что, как и сам Единорог, агенты тщательно скрываются. Стены Маккинли пропитаны ложью и блефом всех участников этой истории.
> 
> Единорог - это Лорд Таббингтон, коррумпированный кот-полицейский, которого перевели в отделение как раз когда началась операция "Маккинли". А до этого он мотался по командировкам по заданиям ФБР. Так ему было проще проворачивать делишки. Он же имел связи с ирландцами через Рори, поскольку Рори нелегально поставлял ему зефирки. А убийство президента заказал Эли Си, который хотел прибрать к рукам супергеройский кружок, который возглавлял президент. А агентами под прикрытием были Китти и Райдер, которых послали по отдельности, так что они все время подозревали друг друга, пока какая-то критическая ситуация не заставила их вскрыть карты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> президент!Блейн, ассасин!Лорд Таббингтон, шпионский политический триллер. Крэк, тяжелые наркотики, супергеройская тема.

Единорог на мягких лапах вошел в комнату. Внутри было темно, но Единорог не возражал: в темноте он видел так же хорошо, как и при свете дня. Пушка с глушителем уверенно покоилась в ладони: он ждал так долго, он прошел весь этот путь, чтобы аккуратно всадить пулю в лоб президента Андерсона и так же бесшумно раствориться в ночи. Президент сидел в большом кожаном кресле, развернутом к окну во всю стену, из которого открывался вид на ночной Вестервилль. Единорог мог видеть его загеленную макушку и стакан в его руке. Он двинулся вперед, прислушиваясь к ночному движению Вестервилля и размеренному дыханию президента, которому суждено вот-вот прерваться. едва слышное хмыканье разорвало тишину.  
\- Я ждал тебя, Единорог, - сказал президент Андерсон, все так же не поворачиваясь к нему лицом.

Единорог не впервые слышал голос президента Андерсона: он просмотрел множество записей с его выступлениями на пленке, готовясь к заданию, но на этот раз было в нем что-то такое неуловимо знакомое, такое, что совсем не вписывалось в привычный образ президента Маккинли. Единорог замер на месте, пытаясь расшифровать, о чем же сигнализировало его кошачье предчувствие на кончиках усов. Президент Андерсон снова хмыкнул.  
\- Камбоджа? Ливия? Операция во Вьетнаме в 2011-м? Пресечение наркотраффика через Каракас? Думай, Единорог. Вспоминай.  
Теперь в голосе Андерсона слышалась отчетливая насмешка, и Единорог предупреждающе рыкнул.  
\- Виски? - как ни в чем не бывало предложил Андерсон. - Или ты предпочитаешь бурбон?  
\- Я предпочитаю валерьянку, - впервые за весь вечер хмуро подал голос Единорог и попытался скрыть удивление, когда Андерсон достал из бара хрустальный графин, чтобы наполнить жидкостью второй стакан. В воздухе запахло валерианой, и Единорог подавил желание втянуть носом воздух посильнее и замурчать от удовольствия. Андерсон придвинул стакан к краю стола и пожал плечами, будто отвечая на невысказанный вопрос.  
\- Я же говорил, что ждал тебя.  
Когда Единорог осторожно отпил из стакана, догадка щелкнула у него в голове, и картинка наконец-то собралась в цельный паззл.  
\- Давно не виделись, Найтберд, - как можно небрежнее произнес он, а сам думал о том, что обязательно оторвет яйца этому мудозвону Эли Си, который знал, явно, черт возьми, знал, против кого его посылает, но ничего не сказал.

\- Эли Си подставил тебя, - буднично сообщил Андерсон. Или теперь лучше называть его Найтбердом?  
\- Как так получилось, что президент Маккинли не побоялся замарать руки в супергеройском дерьме? - резко вскинулся Единорог, потому что упоминание Эли Си с недавних пор - вот буквально с этого момента - вызывало в нем жажду крови. Он сожрет его с потрохами, этого ублюдка, а остатки выбросит в самую грязную канаву Лаймы, которую только сможет найти.  
\- Кто-то должен был, - ответил Найтберд, будто это самая естественная в мире вещь. "Идейный", - тут же понял Единорог. Осталось понять другое - к чему весь этот вежливый разговор, когда они оба притворяются, что один из них пришел просто поболтать со старым другом, а не убить его.  
\- В какие игры ты играешь, Найтберд?  
\- Игры? - переспросил тот. - О, нет. Никаких игр, единорог. Просто ты нужен мне. А я привык получать то, что мне нужно.  
\- Ты хочешь меня нанять? - недоверчиво покосился на него Единорог. - Ты в своем уме?  
Теперь Найтберд рассмеялся. Не тем смехом, который наводил ужас в ночи на всех его врагов, а обычным, человеческим, который был бы почти приятным уху, если бы не ситуация, в которой Единорог оказался.  
\- Так что скажешь? С некоторых пор у нас общий враг.  
\- Думаешь, тебе по карману? - поинтересовался Единорог, нарочито сверкая глазами в темноте. Найтберд наклонился вперед и сказал тихо, но твердо:  
\- Да.

\- Ты знаешь мою цену, Найтберд, - сложил лапы на груди Единорог, отставив стакан в сторону и выдерживая его внимательный взгляд. - И можешь забыть о скидке как старому знакомому.  
Найтберд хохотнул и поднял ладони кверху, будто сдаваясь.  
\- Я даже не надеялся.

Наверное, Единорогу стоило ловить момент, который Найтберд предоставил ему нарочно - проверяя на вшивость, и выстрелить. Он раздумывал несколько секунд, все еще зажимая пушку в ладони, а потом с негромким стуком опустил ее на стол. Найтберд прав: у них действительно был общий враг.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - одобрил Найтберд. - Возможно, когда все закончится, я почешу тебя за ушком.  
\- Иди к черту, - прошипел Единорог и с удобством устроился в кресле напротив, выуживая из внутреннего кармана сигару.


	38. Иголки и звезды

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рейчел/Сантана

Сантана похожа на живую подушечку для иголок, запрограммированную по принципу "лучшая защита – это нападение". Рейчел всегда знала, что с Сантаной должно быть трудно, но теперь, когда они живут под одной крышей, это довольно абстрактное утверждение потихоньку начинает обрастать неоспоримыми доказательствами.

Сантана показалась на пороге их с Куртом квартиры месяц и три дня назад.   
Уже месяц и три дня, как Рейчел научилась доказывать теорему по имени Сантана Лопез несколькими способами.

Вся проблема с многочисленными иголками, которыми Сантана себя окружила, вовсе не в том, что люди вокруг нее постоянно натыкаются на что-то острое (а порой и ядовитое) и стремятся уйти от того, что делает им больно. Вся проблема в том, что как бы ни было больно тем, кого Сантана ранит, себя она ранит гораздо больше, потому что иголки в подушечку всегда вонзают острием.

Рейчел нравится вытаскивать их, эти иголки, одну за другой. В этом, наверное, есть что-то от мазохизма, но Рейчел Берри не пасует перед трудностями – она скрупулезно записывает их в свой ежедневник и отмечает золотыми звездочками. И в итоге трудности пасуют перед ней.

По утрам Сантана невыносимее обычного, и никакой кофе в мире не сможет это исправить.   
– Что это? – скептически косится она на тарелку с блинчиками. Подумаешь, немного пригорели.   
Рейчел смотрит Сантане прямо в глаза, потому что где-то читала о том, что для того, чтобы приручить самую опасную из змей, не нужно её бояться.  
– А на что это похоже?  
– На то, что вы с Леди Хаммел обустроили шахту по добыче угля у нас на кухне, – ворчит Сантана.  
– Заткнись и ешь, что дают, Сантана, – беззлобно советует ей Рейчел, а когда видит, что Сантану это не очень убедило, добавляет, – иначе та фотка, на которой ты спишь в обнимку с Брюсом, попадет в инстаграм.

Сантана цокает языком, пододвигая тарелку с блинчиками поближе к себе.  
– Шантаж? Возможно, Берри, из тебя все-таки будет толк.

Рейчел отстраненно улыбается, уже углубившись в свои планы на день, записанные в блокноте.   
Напротив имени Сантаны в нем аккуратно сияет маленькая звездочка.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Купер/Блейн

Что бы Купер не говорил, его голос сочится враньем, словно губка, которая впитала в себя больше, чем может удержать. Бесконечные оправдания, отмазки, выдуманные дела и невыдуманные романы — Блейна начинает тошнить от одной мысли, как будто от сотрясения, и мир двоится и дрожит в его глазах. 

— Где ты был? — спрашивает он, и спина Купера кажется неестественно ровной, когда тот сидит на краешке кровати, не удостаивая Блейна не то что взглядом, а хотя бы поворотом головы. Купер пожимает плечами.  
— Был занят. Делами.

Блейн поджимает губы и мысленно ставит еще одну галочку в воображаемом списке "сколько раз братец Купер даже не потрудился придумать что-нибудь стоящее". Какие дела могут быть во втором часу ночи он благоразумно не спрашивает: оно и так понятно по смеси запахов алкоголя и женских духов.

— Ты прекратишь когда-нибудь? — бездумно интересуется он, не особо надеясь на ответ. Он не уточняет, знает, что Купер поймет правильно: ты прекратишь бежать от меня когда-нибудь? От себя? Купер намеренно превращает свою жизнь в марафон нон-стоп, бежит, хотя расстояние уже давно закончилось, и надеется, что когда придет к финишу, тот один раз между ними рассеется, как галлюцинация душевнобольного, который вдруг исцелился. Купер не знает, что галлюцинации душевнобольных всегда с ними.   
— А ты? — на этот раз Купер поворачивается и смотрит на него своими злыми голубыми глазами.   
— Это не ответ, — замечает Блейн.  
— Это тоже.

Купер поднимается и мягко огибает кровать — совсем не кажется ни выпившим, ни тем более пьяным. Подходит почти вплотную, Блейн может чувствовать его тепло и подавляет предательское желание протянуть руку и схватить за ворот футболки. Купер изучает его внимательным взглядом, будто пытается понять, что творится в его голове.

— Ненавижу тебя, — обманчиво спокойно говорит он, и это бьет сильнее любого хука, сшибает с ног покруче любого нокаута.

Блейну кажется, что эти слова — самое искреннее из всего, что Купер когда-либо ему говорил.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жан-Батист/Блейн

«...В качестве заключения могу сказать, что Горлодёры получили золотой кубок абсолютно заслуженно. Так держать!» — допечатал Блейн и откинулся на спинку кресла. Рецензия на выступление хоровых кружков на Национальных далась ему нелегко, и дело было вовсе не в том, что Блейн не мог объективно оценить соперника или честно признать за ним превосходство. Просто это был их последний шанс на победу, а что теперь? Нет, пожалуй, об этом лучше не думать.

Блейн получил доступ к блогу о хоровых кружках, еще будучи в Далтоне. Помимо него, правом постить записи обладали Уэс, Дэвид и Тэд, сохранилась ли традиция после их ухода, он не знал. Каждый из участников сообщества мог написать рецензию на чужое выступление при условии, что она будет конструктивна и неоскорбительна. Блейн знал, что не должен был признавать победу Горлодёров, но не мог этого не сделать. Несмотря ни на что, так было правильно. 

Он не был точно уверен, что именно Жан-Батист украл фотографию Финна, да и не хотел быть уверенным, если уж быть честным: не позволял себе даже мысли об этом всё то время, что набирал свою рецензию, пожалуй, слишком громко выбивая слова по клавиатуре. Но сомневаться не приходилось — без Горлодёров не обошлось, а значит, их лидер в любом случае был мудаком, если позволил этому случиться.

Сэм был в скайпе, но на сообщения не отвечал. Наверное, ему требовалось время — как и всем им — чтобы осмыслить то, что они своими руками угробили хор. Блейн потер переносицу, запустил пальцы в волосы и задумчиво поскреб макушку, размышляя, что лучше — просто почитать любую книгу с полки или дописать эссе по литературе, но звонок в дверь вмешался в его планы.

Блейн бросил взгляд на часы, со вздохом поднялся и пошел открывать. Родители были в театре в Колумбусе, но вряд ли бы они вернулись так рано.

На пороге стоял Жан-Батист и скептически оглядывался по сторонам. Блейн моргнул несколько раз, решив, что слишком увлекся с написанием рецензии.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, когда понял, что Жан-Батист не собирается убираться с его порога.  
— Думал, ты никогда не спросишь, — хмыкнул тот и протянул какой-то сверток. Блейн поколебался, но сверток взял: внутри оказалась фотография Финна. Наверное, он пялился внутрь пакета по меньшей мере вечность, но Жан-Батист терпеливо ждал. Когда Блейн поднял взгляд, он вдруг заметил и машину, припаркованную неподалеку, и то, каким усталым выглядел Жан-Батист, который спрятал руки в карманы толстовки и целую секунду не был похож на того самоуверенного типа, каким был в Лос-Анджелесе. — Тот парень, который позаимствовал его, — Блейн отчетливо услышал, с каким отвращением Жан-Батист произнес слово «позаимствовал», — уже не является членом нашего хора. Полагаю, я должен извиниться за этот инцидент.  
— Полагаю, это я должен извиниться за то, что считал тебя козлом, — пробормотал Блейн. Жан-Батист усмехнулся.  
— Ты не далек от истины, так что не обольщайся.  
— Ты приехал из Индианы, чтобы отдать мне эту фотографию.  
Жан-Батист пожал плечами, будто это был сущий пустяк.  
— У меня выдался свободный вечер.  
— Мне следует сказать своим, что это пришло по почте? — осведомился Блейн, и Жан-Батист снова передернул плечами, словно теперь ему было неуютно.  
— Как хочешь, Андерсон. Мне пора, — он сделал рукой неопределенный жест на прощание, развернулся и быстрым шагом двинулся к машине. Блейн чертыхнулся, захлопнул за собой дверь и пошел за ним.  
— Подожди!  
Жан-Батист обернулся с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
— Я, — Блейн замялся, — я просто хотел сказать спасибо. За фотку. И, наверное, за то, что приехал.  
— Не за что, — Жан-Батист хлопнул его по плечу, чего Блейн от него совсем не ожидал, а потом внезапно добавил, — мне приходят уведомления на мобильный, когда кто-то оставляет запись в блоге. Хорошая рецензия, Андерсон. Очень познавательно.  
— Не читай за рулем, придурок, — ляпнул Блейн, прежде чем понял, что именно сказал. Жан-Батист фыркнул.  
— Не буду, мама, — язвительно пообещал он, и Блейну вдруг показалось, что он мог бы весь вечер вот так стоять и препираться. — Бывай, Андерсон. Еще как-нибудь увидимся. 

Блейн усмехнулся и машинально кивнул, глядя ему вслед.


End file.
